Amore Segreto
by Ninpha
Summary: *Traducción* Darcy y Elizabeth están finalmente comprometidos pero no le han dicho a nadie ¿Podran eventualmente contarles a todos sobre su amor?¿Y que diran cuando lo descubran?
1. El comienzo

Nombre del ficAmore Segreto

Nombre del Autor: WhiteCamellia

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada.

Quiero agradecer a WhiteCamellia por haberme permitido traducir su fic. Y por favor disculpen todos los horrores

Capítulo Uno: El Comienzo.

Elizabeth Bennet parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras daba vueltas a través del jardín junto a su casa. Ahora que Jane estaba comprometida con el señor Bingley su madre había concentrado toda su energía en Elizabeth. La señora Bennet estaba convencida que ella y solo ella era la que había emparejado a Jane y el señor Bingley, así que su nuevo objetivo era encontrarle a Elizabeth un esposo conveniente. Todas las veces que habían ido a la ciudad o a una fiesta había presentado a Elizabeth un hombre diferente.  
Elizabeth estaba tan concentrada despotricando interiormente que no se dio cuenta de una figura que se acercaba caminando a ella.

—Mi querida Lizzy, pareces muy silenciosa últimamente¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Jane

—No, Jane. Es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente. —replicó Elizabeth— Necesito encontrar una manera para detener a madre de empujar a todos esos hombre sobre mi.

Jane camino hasta Elizabeth y puso los brazos alrededor de ella en un abrazo fraternal.

—¡Ohh Lizzy¡Ella solo quiere verte tan feliz como yo lo soy¡Y yo también! No puedo creer que todo haya salido tan bien para el Señor Bingley y yo. Se que encontraras a alguien pronto.

Elizabeth sonrió para si. El hombre correcto en efecto había llegado. Incluso, pensó, el señor Darcy era rico y apuesto, Elizabeth había pensado que era muy snob después de su primer encuentro. Después de meses discutir, una desastrosa propuesta, ella finalmente vio al hombre dentro de el. Pero por el tiempo en que Elizabeth había visto su error estaba convencida de que el señor Darcy había perdido todos sus sentimientos por ella. No fue hasta que en un fatídico paseo que el finalmente revelo sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
Aún desconocido para todos, el señor Darcy se había declarado a Elizabeth, y ella había aceptado

B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B

—El señor Bingley y el señor Darcy están aquí. —anuncio la criada desde la puerta de entrada. Se apartó y el señor Bingley entro al cuarto directo hasta Jane. Beso su mano y entonces saludo a la familia. El señor Darcy entro a la habitación y vio al señor Bingley hablar con la señora Bennet y Jane. Sus ojos buscaron a Elizabeth y la vio sentada a la ventana. Cuando ella lo vio acercarse se levanto y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Le he echado de menos enormemente Sr. Darcy —dijo Elizabeth sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos. —replicó el señor Darcy. Llevo la mano de Elizabeth a sus labios y la sostuvo ahí un momento más largo de lo apropiado.

—¡Elizabeth! Ven aquí por favor —llamó la señora Bennet desde donde estaba sentada cerca de Jane y el señor Bingley. Elizabeth y Darcy compartieron una breve sonrisa antes de que Elizabeth fuera hacía su madre.

—¿Si madre?—pregunto Elizabeth

—Normalmente no te alejaría de un caballero elegible, pero ese señor Darcy… él solo no sería. No quiero que te cases con él, incluso con sus diez mil libras al año—dijo la señora Bennet con convicción.

—Ohh Madre…— Elizabeth se iba apagando mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Debemos irnos ahora. Pero invito a toda la familia a mi casa para cenar el próximo jueves, si usted esta disponible. —dijo el señor Bingley

—¡Siii!—grito la señora Bennet. —Quiero decir, por supuesto que estaríamos encantados de asistir. Muchas gracias por la invitación.

Elizabeth y Jane se miraron la una a la otra tratando de no reír. El señor Bingley y el señor Darcy se pararon y empezaron a salir de la habitación. Antes de salir por la puerta el señor Darcy echó un vistazo hacía atrás encontrando sus ojos con Elizabeth. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y siguió a Bingley fuera.

B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B

—¡Esta noche es la gran noche! —exclamó Kitty—. La primera cena familiar.

—No sé porque tenemos que estar ahí toda la tarde. Perderé un tiempo muy importante de practica—.dijo Mary

—Mary, estoy segura de que a los Bingley no les importara que toques algunas piezas para nosotros antes de la cena. —dijo Jane con un sonrisa en el rostro. Claramente emocionada por ver al señor Bingley esa tarde.

Elizabeth estaba bastante ansiosa por llegar a la casa de Bingley. El señor Darcy seguía ahí y ella no había podido hablar con el en muchos días. Esperaba que su familia no se diera cuenta de que trataba de lucir mucho mejor esta tarde. Aunque Darcy le había dicho que la amaba, estaba preocupada por no ser lo suficientemente bonita para el.

—Lizzy, luces muy hermosa esta tarde. —dijo Kitty—. ¿Finalmente has seguido los consejos de madre y has decido buscar un esposo?

—¡No! Solo quiero lucir bien por el bien de Jane. Se que esto es muy importante para ella. —dijo Elizabeth— Así que será mejor que te comportes bien.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No hacer comentarios inapropiados o flirtear con los mayordomos. —Kitty dijo con un suspiro.

Poco después la familia se encontraba en su carruaje camino a Netherfield Park. La señora Bennet explotaba por la excitación. El señor Bennet seguía su comportamiento habitual, pero Elizabeth podría decir, que quería causar una buena impresión. Elizabeth observó a Kitty y Mary hablando una a la otra con afecto y no puedo evitar pensar que era bueno que Lydia se hubiera ido. Jane miraba fijamente por la ventana con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba claro que estaba pensando en el señor Bingley. Cuando llegaron a Netherfield Park el señor Bingley los esperaba afuera para deleite de ellos. Caroline Bingley estaba parada a su lado, siempre la cortés anfitriona.

—Bienvenidos a nuestra casa. —Caroline dijo con una serena sonrisa en el rostro—. Estoy tan complacida de que todos pudieran venir.

Elizabeth vio que Caroline no estaba ni un poco encantada de que todos estuvieran ahí y que el señor Bingley la estaba forzando a ser civilizada. Darcy estaba parado al lado de ella con una expresión pétrea en el rostro. Los Bennet se dirigieron a la casa y entraron a la sala principal de estar. Jane y Bingley los siguieron rápidamente y entonces el señor Darcy condujo a Caroline a la habitación.  
Todos se sentaron, y un incomodo silencio siguió.

—Señorita Bingley esta habitación es hermosa¿La decoró usted misma? —La señora Bennet preguntó.

—Si, puesto que Charles estaba soltero en ese tiempo, y nuestra madre indisponible, la tarea de decorar Netherfield Park cayó sobre mí. —replicó Caroline.

—¿Les complacería si Mary toca algunas piezas para nosotros antes de la cena? —preguntó Jane.

Caroline le dio una rápida mirada al señor Darcy, quien le respondió con una que decía "compórtate". Mary camino hasta el pianoforte y comenzó a toca. Contraria a otras interpretaciones, esta era mucho más suave. Todo unas pocas piezas en las que había estado trabajando en las semanas pasadas. Elizabeth la miro afectuosamente agradecida de que no estuviera avergonzando a la familia. El señor Bingley, como de costumbre, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía a Mary tocar, con Jane a su lado. Mary termino de toca la ultima pieza justo cuando el mayordomo entro al salón.

—Si me siguen, la cena esta apunto de ser servida.


	2. Interludios

Nombre del fic: Amore Segreto.

Autora: WhiteCamellia.

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada.

Capítulo Dos: Interludios

El señor Bingley escoltó a Jane desde la sala de estar hasta el comedor. El señor Darcy y la señorita Bingley los siguieron, y entonces les llego su turno al resto de los Bennet. Se sentaron todos a la mesa e infortunadamente el señor Darcy y Elizabeth quedaron en lados opuestos. La cena fue servida y una silenciosa charla podía ser escuchada. La señora Bennet hablaba con el señor Bingley y Jane con gran entusiasmo sobres los preparativos de la boda. Mary y Kitty charlaban silenciosamente y el señor Bennet conversaba con el señor Darcy.

Elizabeth no podía dejar echar rápidas miradas al señor Darcy. Sabía que no debía y tuvo que parar, pero sus ojos simplemente se dirigían a él naturalmente. Elizabeth estaba impresionada de ver a su padre hablando con el señor Darcy. No creía que su padre tuviera un gran gusto por el señor Darcy, pero su amado parecía conversar con el señor Bennet durante bastante tiempo. Repentinamente Elizabeth escucho una suave tos detrás de ella.

—¿Disculpe, señorita? —dijo un sirviente detrás de Elizabeth—. ¿Quisiera que le llenara su copa de vino?

—Si, muchas gracias. —replicó Elizabeth. Cuando el sirviente le regreso a Elizabeth su copa, sintió como una nota se deslizaba a su mano. Elizabeth lentamente la desplego bajo la mesa y vio la ya familiar letra de su amado el señor Fitzwilliam Darcy.

_A mi muy querida Elizabeth,_

_Encuéntreme en el segundo salón a la izquierda después del postre. Te estaré esperando._

_Tuyo_

_Fitzewilliam_

Elizabeth hizo todo lo posible por sofocar la sonrisa de su rostro, pero no tuvo éxito. La perspectiva de encontrarse con el señor Darcy la hacía muy feliz, así que no podía hacer menos que sonreír. Jane que se dio cuenta de este hecho le dio una mirada Elizabeth como si quisiera decir "¿Qué esta pasando?" Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y articulo un "nada" a Jane. El resto de la cena se desarrollo sin problemas aunque Elizabeth estaba ansiosa porque llegara el postre. Darcy se había excusado unos momentos antes, alegando que tenía un negocio urgente con su administrador. Así que Elizabeth le dijo a su madre que tenía un dolor de cabeza y que necesitaba tomar un paseo fuera. Sabía que era una excusa débil. Pero fue la única cosa que se le ocurrió en el momento.

—Lizzy querida¿Estás bien? —preguntó la señora Bennet con preocupación —. ¿Estás segura que no quieres que Jane o yo salgamos a caminar contigo?

—No madre, estoy bien. Solo necesito aclarar mi cabeza. —dijo Elizabeth. Y con eso se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta. En vez de dar vuelta a la derecha para salir al jardin, fue hacia la izquierda y se dirigió al cuarto donde sabía Darcy la estaba esperando. Elizabeth llego a la segunda habitación y paro, tomo una profunda respiración y entro al cuarto¡pero no vio a Darcy por ningún lado! _"¿Dónde podría estar?"_ pensó _"Tal vez estoy en la habitación equivocada"_ pero antes de que pudiera entrar a hurtadillas a otro cuarto, oyó pasos acercándose en su dirección. Elizabeth trato de esconderse tras una gran planta, pero no era lo suficientemente grande. En su frenética búsqueda de encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, no noto que el intruso ya había entrado a la habitación y la miraba con gran entrenamiento. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que el intruso se acerco a ella hasta que la tuvo cautiva entre sus brazos

—¿Y que crees que estas hacienda querida? —preguntó el señor Darcy.

—¡Ohh¡Señor Darcy! —exclamó Elizabeth.

—Mi querida Elizabeth¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que me llames Fitzwilliam?

Elizabeth, todavía un poco tímida ante su obvia adoración se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y escondió la cara en su pecho.

—Ohh esta bien, creo que es algo que puedo hacer. —dijo Elizabeth.

Los ojos del señor Darcy y Elizabeth parecieron encontrarse al mismo tiempo. El señor Darcy, sabiendo que Elizabeth se asustaba todavía un poco con las muestras de afecto, tuvo gran cuidado con Elizabeth. Bajo la cabeza y comenzó a besar a su amor con gran afecto. Sus labios se movían sobre los de ella con experta facilidad. Lisonjeo suavemente su boca a ser abierta y cuando la lengua del señor Darcy toco la de ella, Elizabeth se encontró con la de el vacilante. Se habían besado antes, pero nunca había sido como ahora.

—Ohh Elizabeth . Como lamentó que no nos hubiéramos sentado más cerca durante la cena. Extraño las conversaciones que hemos tenido durante las semanas pasadas. —decía Darcy entre besos.

Elizabeth se aparto de Darcy y examinó sus ojos.

—Vi que hablabas con padre. Estoy alegre de que ambos conversen. Espero que esto te ponga bajo una mejor luz con él y tal vez tome mejor nuestro compromiso cuando sea anunciado.

—Si, debo confesar que esa es una de las razones por las que mantuve a tu padre conversando durante la cena. Se que lo amas mucho y que eres su favorita. Ya lo puedo decir por las cortas conversaciones que he tenido con él. Pero sobre todo por que se que te complacería que nosotros nos llevásemos bien, y todo lo que quiero querida, es complacerte. —replicó Darcy.

Elizabeth se sorprendió por su respuesta. Y solo pudo atinar a levantar la vista a el, maravillada durante unos segundos antes de poner sus brazos alrededor de el en tierno abrazo.

—Ohh señor Darcy… quiero decir Fitzwilliam, Mi padre significa mucho para mi y me complacería en sobremanera si ustedes se llevaran bien.

Por mucho que Darcy quisiera continuar con su interludio con Elizabeth, sabía que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y las personas se pronto empezarían a preguntar donde estaban ellos dos. No era mucho el tiempo el que una joven dama podía pasar sola fuera, en la oscuridad.

—Elizabeth, debes salir por la puerta lateral y regresar por el frente. Si alguien te pregunta solo diles que pasaste el tiempo en el jardín.

Elizabeth le dio una mira a Darcy y comenzó a salir de la habitación, pero antes de que alcanzara la puerta, Darcy tomo su brazo y la jaló para un último beso.

—Lo siento querida, pero no sé cuando seremos capaces de estar solos después. —dijo Darcy con pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Es cierto… tenemos que pensar en algo. ¿Tal vez puedas con el señor Bingley la próxima vez que vaya a visitar a Jane? —preguntó Elizabeth con impaciencia.

—Lo haré, pero el señor Bingley, tu familia en realidad, comienzan a tener sospechas.—dijo Darcy en tono grave.

—Esta bien, pensáramos en eso después. Ven tan pronto como puedas. El solo verte me hace sentir mejor. —dijo Elizabeth. Y con eso dejo de la habitación y salió por la puerta lateral. Por mucho que quisiera recorrer los jardines, sabía que tenía que regresar a la casa antes de que su familia se preocupara. Así que entro en la casa y fue directo a una de las salas de estar.

—¡Ohh Lizzy! —gritó Jane—. ¿Cómo te sientes, se ha marchado tu dolor de cabeza?

—Si, Jane. El aire fresco era justo lo que necesitaba. Di un paseo alrededor de los jardines, que son realmente hermosos. —dijo Elizabeth distraída en el momento que el señor Darcy retornaba a la habitación —. ¿Diseño usted la disposición señorita Bingley?

—Señorita Elizabeth, —dijo la señorita Bingley con una sonrisa condescendiente—Aquí tenemos un jardinero para cuidar de nuestras flores

—Ohh si, por supuesto que lo tienen. —dijo Elizabeth. El señor Darcy sabiendo la aversión que sentía la señorita Bingley por Elizabeth cambio el tema.

—Señora Bennet¿Cómo van los planes para la boda de la señorita Jane y el señor Bingley? La fecha se acerca¿No es verdad? —preguntó Darcy.

—¡Ah si, así es señor Darcy ¡ —exclamó la señora Bennet—Hemos tenido toda una agitación para terminar de preparar la casa para ello. Queremos que todo sea perfecto¿No es cierto Jane?

—Bueno queridas, creo que es hora de irnos. Nos hemos impuesto a la hospitalidad del señor Bingley por demasiado tiempo. —dijo el señor Bennet.

Los Bennet, el señor y la señorita Bingley y el señor Darcy caminaron hasta el frente de la casa. Jane y el señor Bingley se abrazaron rápidamente antes de que la señora Bennet la acompañara hasta el carruaje. Elizabeth se encontró con los ojos del señor Darcy discretamente antes de subir al carruaje y darle una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando todos los Bennet estuvieron amontonados en su carruaje, Mary fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Creo que deberíamos visitar al señor Bingley más seguido, tiene una biblioteca enorme que me gustaría visitar.

—Ohh Mary, cuando Jane sea la señora Bingley tu puedes venir aquí tanto como gustes. —dijo la señora Bennet.

Jane y Elizabeth se miraran la una a la otra con los ojos muy abiertos tratando de no reír. Por mucho que Jane y Elizabeth amaran a su familia, Elizabeth sabía que Jane quería pasar tiempo algún tiempo lejos de su familia. El señor Bennet solo sonrio y miro fijamente por la ventana, ansioso por llegar a casa. La mente de Elizabeth comenzó a vagar de regreso al señor Darcy y lo mucho que lo extrañaba cuando estaban separados. En que los cortos tiempos que pasaban juntos, eran pocos y espaciados, y justo cuando empezaba a pensar que mantener en secreto su compromiso era un error, la señora Bennet interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Ohh Lizzy, ahora que Jane esta casada con un hombre rico, podrá dirigir a otros hombres ricos en tu dirección, asi como en la de Mary y Kitty. —dijo la señora Bennet

—Madre…—dijo Elizabeth sacudiendo la cabeza— Estoy segura que podremos encontrar esposo por nuestra cuenta.

—Si querida¿Pero serán ricos? —preguntó la señora Bennet.

Y con eso Elizabeth recordó por que quería mantener en secreto su compromiso, al menos por un poco más.


	3. Salida en Jet

Nombre de fic: Amore Segreto.

Autora: WhiteCamellia

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada.

Lamento la tardanza, pero estuve enferma con pulmonía. Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a Susana Snape.

Capítulo Tres: Irse en Jet.

Elizabeth se movió agitadamente en el chaise mientras su madre y hermanas hablaban. El señor Bingley había quedado en ir ese día, y Elizabeth espera que el señor Darcy lo acompañara. Habían pasado muchos días desde la con los Bingleys así que Elizabeth estaba ansiosa. Ya que era muy difícil que el señor Darcy viniera a pasear a Longborn sin despertar las sospechas de su familia, tenía que reunirse con la compañía del señor Bingley cuando venía a visitar a Jane. Tan perdida estaba Elizabeth en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando Jane le habló.

—Lzzy¿Estas bien? No has sido tú misma últimamente. —preguntó Jane con preocupación.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Elizabeth saliendo de su aturdimiento—. Ohhh, lo siento Jane. Es solo que no sé que esta mal conmigo.

—Creo que deberías descansar, tal vez deberías subir y acostarte mientras me visita al señor Bingley hoy. —dijo Jane.

—¡¡Ohh no!! —exclamó Elizabeth —. Quiero decir, no…, no me siento tan mal que necesite descansar.

—Bueno, el señor Bingley y yo vamos a dar un paseo cuando él este aquí. Tal vez Mary, Kitty y tú puedan caminar con nosotros un rato. Eso te hará sentirte mejor. —Dijo Jane encantadoramente.

Elizabeth puso una mano en el brazo de Jane,

—Oh Jane, no me gustaría interferir en tu tiempo con el señor con el señor Bingley. Se que su tiempo juntos es muy poco.

—Lizzy, por supuesto que no me importa que vengas con nosotros. —dijo Jane con una sonrisa.

Jane continuo con su bordado mientras que Elizabeth se acerco al librero y escogió un libro. Lizzy trato de concentrarse en el libro pero su mente siguió vagando. Nunca fue la clase de chica que sonreía con afectación y adulaba a los hombres, pero el solo pensar en Fitzwilliam Darcy le hacía sentir las rodillas débiles. No podía creer que lo hubiera odiado en el pasado. El solo pensar en como lo había tratado, la humillaba más de lo que él alguna vez sabría. Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que el señor Bingley y el señor Darcy habían llegado hasta que Kitty la pellizco en la pierna.

—¡Oww! —gritó Elizabeth. Cuando todos los ojos se giraron hacía ella, sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero rosado—. Hola señor Bingley, señor Darcy. —se giro para hacerles una reverencia a ambos, levanto la vista para al señor Darcy contemplarla atentamente. Lo volvió a mirar y una vez más comenzó a sonrojarse, así que rápidamente se volteo. Elizabeth regreso a su lugar en el chaise mientras el señor Darcy tomo su lugar usual en la ventana. Jane y el señor Bingley comenzaron a conversar íntimamente en la esquina de la habitación. Justo cuando Elizabeth tomo su libro la señora Bennet se dejo caer a un lado de Elizabeth.

—No se porque _él_ tiene que venir. —Dijo la señora Benner refiriendo al señor Darcy sentado a la ventana—. Todo lo que es rumiar en la esquina. No me importa cuán rico sea, podría permitirse algunas maneras.

—Madre, creo que tal vez te estas precipitando en juzgar al señor Darcy, déjeme traerle para hablar con nosotras. —dijo Elizabeth volteándose hacia el señor Darcy—. Disculpe señor Darcy. ¿Cómo esta su hermana? Sigue residiendo en Pemberly, o ¿ha ido a la ciudad?

El señor Darcy quien había estado mirando por la ventana se giro a mirar a Elizabeth.

—Ha estado muy bien. Hasta la semana pasada había estado en Pemberly, pero se ha ido a quedarse con Lady Catherine. —Dijo el señor Darcy caminando hasta la señora Bennet y Elizabeth—. ¿Y como ha estado usted señora Bennet? Espero que bien.

La señora Bennet, quien estaba nerviosa por que el señor Darcy le hablara tan amigablemente que se le quedo mirando fijamente un segundo antes de responder,

—Si, he estado muy bien. Estamos muy complacidos por la unión de Jane y el señor Bingley. Esperamos que se casen pronto—. Dijo la señora Bennet con una sonrisa.

—Si, será un feliz acontecimiento. —Dijo el señor Darcy—. Que encantadora habitación tiene usted señora Bennet¿Ha hecho usted alguna redecoración?

La señora Bennet sonrió abiertamente y miro al señor Darcy bajo nueva luz antes de responder. Elizabeth solo miraba de allá para acá entre su amado Fitzwilliam y su madre. No podría creer que estuvieran charlando tan bien. Supuso que era una bueno, que su amado señor Darcy pudiera estar con su familia. Sabía que su madre aceptaría su matrimonio con el señor Darcy con facilidad, viendo que era tan rico. Pero Elizabeth quería que a su familia le gustara su esposo. Aunque a veces eran un poco pesados, eran su familia y ella los amaba.

—Elizabeth querida, por que no tú y el señor Darcy dan un paseo con Jane y el señor Bingley. Se que el aire fresco te hará sentir tan bien como nueva. —Dijo la señora Bennet con brillo en los ojos.

—¿No se ha sentido bien señorita Bennet? —preguntó el señor Darcy concentrándose en el rostro de Elizabeth.

—Solo he estado un poco alicaída, eso es todo. —Replicó Elizabeth.

—Bueno entonces insisto en que llevemos a la conversación a dar un paseo. —Dijo el señor Darcy extendiendo su mano a Elizabeth.

—Kitty, Mary¿Quieren caminar con nosotros? —preguntó Elizabeth.

Antes de que pudieran responder la señora Bennet interrumpió con:

—Ohh no Lizzy, necesito a Kitty aquí conmigo y estoy segura de que Mary estará más feliz leyendo.

El señor Darcy tomo su mano la puso en su brazo doblado. Juntos salieron después de Jane y el señor Bingley por la puerta delantera. Elizabeth trato de controlar su risa tonta pero termino por poner la mano en su boca para detenerla.

—Querida, creo deberías parar o el señor Bingley o Jane se preguntaran que pasara. —Dijo el señor Darcy al oído de Elizabeth.

—Lo siento… —dijo Elizabeth entre risas—. Es solo que pensar en mi madre tratando de emparejarnos me hace reir.

—¿Qué hay de gracioso en ello? Estamos juntos después de todo. —Dijo Darcy.

—Bueno, solo que nunca pensé que tú le gustaras, y ella tratando de emparejarnos es demasiado. —Dijo Elizabeth.

—Si, estoy de acuerdo. Pero tengo mis momentos de encanto, sabes. Después de todo ¿Cómo hice para ganarte?— Dijo el señor Darcy con una sonrisa.

—Fue definitivamente Pemberly lo que lo hizo. —Elizabeth dijo con una sonrisa leve.

—¿Oh en verdad¿Fue eso? —Darcy pregunto.

Elizabeth solo sonrió y miro adelante a Jane y al señor Bingley. Lucían tan enamorados que Elizabeth no puedo evitar desear que el señor Darcy y ella pudieran ser así también. Pero como su compromiso debía mantenerse en secreto tenían que abstenerse de demasiadas demostraciones de afecto.

Como si Jane pudiera sentir que Elizabeth estaba pensando en ella, llamó a la pareja.

—¡Lizzy¡Señor Darcy! Venga a caminar con nosotros.

—Si Darcy —el señor Bingley dijo— Estamos discutiendo el buen clima. Es realmente muy lamentable que tengas que irte mañana Darcy, Jane y yo estamos planeando pasear a caballo mañana.

Elizabeth se alejo un paso del señor Darcy y miro en otra dirección. ¿El señor Darcy la dejaba¿Y ni siquiera le decía¿Como podía hacerlo?

El señor Darcy se encogió interiormente. ¿Por qué tuvo que dar Charles la noticia antes de que el pudiera? Quería explicarle a Elizabeth que tenía que regresar a Pemberly por una semana o dos. Su administrador le había escrito y sus negocios eran muy importantes para ser ignorados por mucho tiempo. Cuando fue a tomar la mano de Elizabeth, ella puso las manos detrás de su espalda. Claramente su amada estaba un poco disgustada con él.

—Jane, señor Bingley, señor Darcy. Me estoy empezando a sentir mal. Creo que sería mejor si regresara a la casa. —Elizabeth sin mirar al señor Darcy.

—Yo regresare contigo Lizzy, no quiero que algo te pase en el camino de vuelta. —Jane dijo alejándose del señor Bingley.

—Espero que se sienta mejor señorita Bennet. —El señor Darcy dijo inclinando la cabeza a las damas y con eso se empezó a alejar.

—¿Lizzy, que pasa? Las cosas parecían ir muy bien. —Jane dijo.

—Nada Jane, mi dolor de cabeza regreso eso es todo. —Elizabeth dijo con un poco de ira.

Más tarde por la noche cuando Elizabeth se estaba alistando para ir a dormir se puso a pensar _"Bien, estoy segura que __Fitzwilliam__ iba a decirme de su partida. Mi madre lo mantuvo preocupado antes de nuestro paseo." _Jane se durmió rápidamente antes de que Elizabeth avanzara lentamente a la cama. Justo cuando Elizabeth se estaba quedando dormida, escucho sonido en la ventana. Al principio pensó que era el viendo. Pero cuando volvió pasar, se paro a verificar y se sorprendió con lo que vio.


	4. Sonata a la Luz de la Luna

Autora: WhiteCamellia

Capítulo Cuatro: Sonata a la Luz de la Luna

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de Jane Austen.

_Anteriormente:_

_Justo cuando Elizabeth se estaba quedando dormida, escucho sonido en la ventana. Al principio pensó que era el viendo. Pero cuando volvió pasar, se paro a verificar y se sorprendió con lo que vio._

—¡¡Fitzwilliam¿Qué haces aquí¡Es media noche! —exclamo Elizabeth inclinada en la ventana. Efectivamente, el señor Darcy estaba parado fuera de su casa, a la mitad de la noche arrojando guijarros a su ventana.

—Mi queridísima Elizabeth, solo quería verte una vez más antes de ir a Pemberly. ¿Tengo tú perdón por lo de esta tarde? —susurró Darcy.

El corazón de Elizabeth dio un vuelco pero decidió coquetear y provocarlo a la vez. Se dio la vuelta en la ventana, de manera que todo lo que podía ver el señor Darcy era su espalda.

—No lo se… No lo he decidido aún.

—Bien, baja aquí y déjame ver si puedo persuadirte. —el señor Darcy dijo con galantería—. O tal vez yo debería ir allá. —el señor Darcy arremango la camisa y procedió a subir el árbol junto a la ventana del cuarto de Elizabeth y Jane—. Quédate ahí cariño, llegare en un momento.

—¡Fitzwiliam!¡ Bájate de ahí en este instante! —dijo Elizabeth pero no pudo quitar la sonrisa de su cara—. Alguien puede escucharte y venir a revisar.

"—No voy a bajar del árbol a menos que me prometas bajar a mi, quiero darte un apropiado adiós. —dijo el señor Darcy balanceándose en una rama.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Ya bajo. Me tomara un momento bajar como sea, así que se paciente. Sigilosamente Elizabeth rodeo la cama en donde Jane dormía. Afortunadamente Jane tenía un sueño profundo, Elizabeth salió de puntillas fuera de la habitación. Elizabeth se mareaba de la excitación al pensar en Fitzwilliam esperando afuera por ella. Se muy sentía estúpida por haber saltado sobre él por no decirle que iba a salir de la ciudad. Elizabeth estaba contenta de que hubiera venido a verla antes de irse a Pemberly. Había estado preocupada de que Fitzwilliam se hubiera ido inmediatamente después de su pelea. Elizabeth silenciosamente salió por la puerta trasera y salió al jardín. Cuando vio a Darcy inclinado contra el árbol, el corazón se le quedo atrapado en la garganta. Estaba más guapo que nunca, solamente en su camisa. Elizabeth difícilmente pudo enmascarar su excitación mientras caminaba hasta a él.

Tan pronto como Elizabeth se acerco lo suficiente, Darcy la tomo en sus brazos.

—Ohh Elizabeth, voy a extrañarte cuando me vaya. —junto los labios con los de ella y empezó a mordisquear gentilmente su labio inferíos. Con algo se persuasión Elizabeth abrió los labios para Darcy y él comenzó a besarla con mucha más pasión. Vacilante toco con su lengua la de Darcy y cuando la de él se encontró con la de ella con mucho más entusiasmo se volvió más audaz. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de cuello de Fitzwilliam y él la empujo completamente contra el. Ella se estiro contra él y pudo todos su duros músculos. Mientras el beso se volvía más relajado, jugo con los rizos de su nuca.

Darcy gimió y empezó a besarla en todas partes. Sus manos vagaron por todas sus curva viniendo a descansar en la parte inferior de la espalda. El la presiono incluso más cerca y sus besos se movieron de sus labios a su cuello. Elizabeth ladeo la cabeza para darle a Darcy más acceso. Dejo suaves besos en su cuello y mordisqueo gentilmente la esquina de sus labios.

"_Oh puedo hacer esto todo el día"_ pensó Darcy "_No se como la voy a dejar por dos semanas"_

_—_Fitzwilliam —dijo Elizabeth sin aliento entre besos—. ¿Realmente te tienes que ir? Quiero decir¿No hay manera de que puedas esperar unos días?

—Desafortunadamente no, querida. Los negocios en Pemberly son muy importantes y en realidad los he descuidado. No puedo hacerlo por más tiempo. —levantó una mano y acaricio la mejilla de Elizabeth. Ella cerro los ojos se movió en su toque. Darcy retrocedió para mirar a sus queridos ojos de Elizabeth. Darcy sonrió a la imagen que su amor presentaba. Parada en su camisón con el pelo despeinado de su encuentro anterior. Uso la mano para quitar unos rizos de su cara. Se dio cuenta de que nunca la había visto con el pelo suelto. Como era adecuado, ella siempre lo tenía sujeto en algún elaborado peinado. Amaba verlo suelto, Darcy alzó la mano y jugo con sus rizos tan suaves al tacto.

Elizabeth no podía creer que Darcy estuviera ahí, bajo este árbol con ella. El corazón le daba un vuelco cada vez que el la acercaba. Sentía como su corazón saltaba fuera de su pecho cada vez que él estaba cerca. Elizabeth estaba sorprendida de su pasión por ella. Siendo una señorita inocente, no tenía mucho conocimiento de lo que se suponía tenía que hacer, pero Fitzwilliam no parecía tenerlo en mente. Cuando la tocaba ella… las palabras ni siquiera podían describir lo que sentía. El hombre que Fitzwilliam Darcy representaba ante el mundo era muy diferente al que realmente era.

—Lizzy querida, me temo que debo irme ahora. —dijo el señor Darcy mirando fijamente a los ojos a Elizabeth.

—¿En verdad? —Elizabeth dijo con tristeza en los ojos—. No se que hare si ti aquí. Aunque no es como si fuéramos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, de cualquier manera. Pero aún así, me gusta saber que estas cerca.

—Debes saber que nunca deseo separarme de ti, pero desafortunadamente necesito irme. Solo piensa en nuestro futuro juntos, será difícil, pero luego será grandioso. —dijo Darcy tomando la barbilla de Elizabeth en su mano. Ahí, a la sombra de la luz de la Luna, Elizabeth y Darcy abrazados una más antes de que él partiera. Desconocido para ellos una solitaria silueta los observaba desde una ventana superior.

La siguiente mañana Elizabeth se despertó tarde debido a su romántica aventura la noche anterior. Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos cuando el sol brillo en ellos. Bostezo y se sentó contra las almohadas todavía feliz por la noche anterior. _"No puedo creer que __**my**__Fitzwilliam__ hiciera eso"_ pensó Elizabeth. Continuo sonriendo mientras se vestía y la mantuvo en su lugar incluso cuando bajo las escaleras para encontrar con su familia para el desayuno. Cuando entro en la cocina ya todos estaba a la mesa. Elizabeth estaba tan distraída que no noto un par de ojos observándola muy cuidadosamente.

—Buenos días padre. —dijo Elizabeth—¿No hace un encantador día afuera?

—Si, lo es Lizzy, ustedes niñas por que no aprovechan el buen clima y salen a caminar. —dijo el señor Bennet.

—Creo que lo haremos padre, estaba pensado en ir a la ciudad por algo. —dijo Kitty con una sonrisa.

—Esta bien niñas, coman su desayuno antes de que se enfrié. Querrán ir a la ciudad antes de que se haga tarde.

Las chicas comieron su desayuno y entonces subieron a alistarse. Elizabeth todavía tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro pero trataba de controlarla. No quería que su familia hiciera muchas preguntas o comenzara a sospecha. Lizzy estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba afuera para encontrarse con sus hermanas. Cuando pasaba por los establos Elizabeth exclamó cuando fue empujada dentro de una cuadra.

—Esta bien, tienes que contarme todo… y no trates de engañarme¡Te la noche pasada con el señor Darcy!

-------------

Quisiera agradecer a Susana Snape, Ery Malfoy y Sariluri sus reviews.


	5. Un Confidente

Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Todo es de Jaune Austen y este fic le pertenece a _WhiteCamellia_.

Autor: WhiteCamellia

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Ery Malfoy, Sariluri, Susana Snape y__Merenwen-Taralom_

Capítulo Cinco: Un Confidente.

—Esta bien, tienes que contarme todo… y no trates de engañarme ¡Te vi la noche pasada con el señor Darcy! —dijo Jane con una mirada de asombro en el rostro.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Elizabeth—¡ Tú nos vistes!

—Lizzy¿Hace cuanto que vez en secreto con el señor Darcy? —preguntó Jane.

—Bueno… eso depende de tú definición de verse en secreto…—dijo Elizabeth sonriendo.

—¡Lizzy! —exclamó Jane—. ¿Cuánto tiene esto pasando¿Semanas¿Meses?

—Ohh Jane¡no te disgustes! Solo hemos estado comprometidos por unas pocas semanas—. Dijo Elizabeth tratando de borrar el rastro, solamente entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¡¡Estas COMPROMETIDA!! —exclamó Jane con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Por qué no le has dicho a nadie?

—Bueno, primero que todo no le dijimos a nadie por que tú y el señor Bingley estaban recién comprometidos. Pero entonces mientras el tiempo pasaba, me di cuenta de que sin importar cuan rico sea el señor Darcy, padre probablemente no nos daría su consentimiento. —Elizabeth dijo.

—Ohh Lizzy, incluso aunque me duela que no me lo hayas dicho¡Estoy muy feliz por ti! —dijo Jane tomando las manos de Elizabeth en las suyas—. Gracias por darnos a Charles y a mí algún tiempo solo para nosotros, estoy segura que ha sido muy difícil para ti guardar el secreto todo este tiempo.

Elizabeth lucho para mantener la sonrisa fuera de su rostro.

—No fue tan difícil. Solo de imaginar todos los problemas con los que tendré que lidiar cuando mamá se entere… _eso_ me mantenía motivada.

—¡Lizzy! —dijo Jane con una carcajada—. ¡Ahora cuéntame del señor Darcy¿Cuándo pasó esto? No necesito preguntarte si lo amas, porque eso fue evidente la noche pasada.

Un ligero sonrojado se extendió a través de las mejillas de Elizabeth.

—¿Recuerdas el día después de que el señor Bingley te lo propuso¿Cuánto todos tomamos un paseo? Bueno¡El señor Darcy y yo empezamos a platicar y el me lo propuso! —dijo Elizabeth.

—¡Oh vamos Lizzy¡Cuéntame más! Si amas al señor Darcy de la forma que parece, _algo_ debió haber tenido que pasar entre su primera propuesta y la segunda. ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Jane con curiosidad.

—Jane… —dijo Elizabeth sonrojándose y mirando a lo lejos—. Tanto ha pasado que no se por donde comenzar.

—Por el principio estará bien querida—. Jane dijo.

—Bueno comenzó inmediatamente después de su primera propuesta. Te conté que se me propuso pero nunca te dije acerca de la carta que me dio…—Elizabeth comenzó a contarle a Jane acerca de Darcy y su loca historia. Al principio estaba un poco renuente de decirle sus más profundos secretos, aunque era su más amada hermana, pero una vez que comenzó las palabras parecían simplemente fluir. Le conto como la carta había cambiado su percepción de Darcy y como sus sentimientos estuvieron turbulentos por meses. Pero no fue hasta que se encontró con él en Pemberly que realmente la diferencia.

—¿Viste al señor Darcy cuando estabas con la Tía y el Tío? —dijo Jane sorprendida mirando a Elizabeth que no había ni dicho ni una sola cosa de esto antes—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Estoy segura de hubieras deseado tener a alguien con quien platicar de ello.

—Si, lo vi. Yo estaba más que insistente en que no deberíamos visitar Pemberly, Jane, pero de alguna me encontré sentada en el carruaje en camino hacia allá. Tan pronto como vi la magnífica casa y los jardines…— Elizabeth se interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza—. Oh Jane¿Qué pasa? No es su fortuna lo que me hizo enamorarme de él, sino el hombre que la contrala. Él es tan diferente ahí. Mucho más sencillo, pienso. Y su hermana, Gergiona, es tan joven y hermosa, creo que podemos llegar a ser grandes amigas. Siento no haber te lo dicho antes Jane, pero ahora que lo sabes me siento más aliviada.

—Lizzy, estoy tan feliz por ti. Uno de mis primeros pensamientos después de comprometerme con Charles es que tú encontraras esta clase de felicidad. ¡ohh¿Pero cuándo vas a decirle a madre y padre? Se sorprenderán mucho cuando reciban estas noticias, viendo que ellos no saben nada de la primera propuesta del señor Darcy o ninguna de tus relaciones con él—. Jane dijo.

—Se los diré a su debido tiempo. Madre probablemente se desmayara cuando se entere, y ni siquiera quiero saber que pensara padre. —dijo Elizabeth cortando esos pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Realmente debes decírselos pronto Lizzy. Escuche a madre hablando el otro día y sigue con eso de cómo encontrarte esposo. Iremos al Baile de Gala en unos días, así que yo tendría cuidado con madre.

—¡Ohh sii¡ Me había olvidado del baile¿El señor Bingley asistirá?—pregunto Elizabeth mientras caminaban hacía la casa.

—Si, él ira. —dijo Jane con una mirada soñadora. Elizabeth tomo del brazo a Jane mientras entraban en la casa.

—¡Lizzy querida! —la llamo la señora Bennet—. Ven aquí un momento.

Jane y Elizabeth se miraron la una a la otra sonriendo, no queriendo adivinar que quería su madre ahora.

—¿Si madre? —pregunto Elizabeth. La señora Bennet estaba en una tumbona en la sala de estar rodeada de telas.

—¡Ahora que Jane se encuentra comprometida con tan buen partido somos capaces de hacerte nuevos vestidos Lizzy! Después de todo, el señor Bingley es rico y esperemos que pueda conducir a otros ricos hombres hacía nuestra Lizzy. —dijo la señora Bennet con una sonrisa.

—Madre en verdad. No quiero desfilar en frente de hombres elegibles. Estoy bien de la manera que estoy.—Elizabeth dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco. No era el prospecto de tener un nuevo vestido lo que la preocupaba, sino lo de todos los hombres que iba a conocer. Elizabeth ni siquiera quería imaginarse lo que Fitzwilliam iba a pensar.

Jane camino hasta la silla en la esquina de la habitación y trato de suprimir una sonrisa. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y comenzó a trabajar con su bordado.

Elizabeth miro a Jane alejarse de su madre y ella. Queriendo mirar enfurecida a Jane por dejarla sola. Ahora estaba forzada a sentarse y escoger materiales para el vestido todo el día. Si solo la señora Bennet supiera que ya había encontrado por si misma un maravilloso y rico _fiancée._

—¡Si, Si¡Este es el color que deberías vestir Lizzy! Este verde hace resaltar tus ojos así como tu cabello. Ningún hombre será capaz de quitarte los ojos de encima. —dijo la señora Bennet luciendo como si no pudiera esperar el baile.

—Esta bien madre. Si piensas que es la mejor. —dijo Lizzy tratando de no suspirar. Deseaba estar paseando con el señor Darcy en ese momento en vez de estar sentada con su madre. Lizzy comenzó a soñar despierta con su amor. Anhelaba recorrer con sus dedos los negros rizos de su cabello. Sorprendentemente suaves al tacto, y ella amaba jugar con los risos de la base de nuca. Elizabeth casi podía verlo parado enfrente de ella.

—¡Lizzy… Lizzy¿No me has estado escuchando? Esto es muy importante. Te estoy diciendo que tienes que hacer exactamente para pescar un esposo rico. —dijo la señora Bennet regañando a Elizabeth.

—Lo siento madre. Es solo que estoy muy cansada, eso es todo. —dijo Elizabeth

—¿No dormiste mucho anoche?—grito Jane desde la ventana. Una sonrisa jugando con sus labios mientras miraba a Elizabeth.

Elizabeth trato de no mirar ferozmente a Jane antes de decir:

—No. Dormí bien.

—Bueno entonces me pregunto por que estas cansada. —dijo Jane.

—Mi querida, por que no te tomas un descanso arriba un rato. —dijo la señora Bennet.

—Lo hare madre, gracias. —dijo Elizabeth antes de pararse y retirarse a su cuarto.

Unos pocos minutos después entro Jane e inmediatamente comenzó a reírse tontamente.

—Jane… por favor no le reveles a madre mi compromiso. Yo se lo diré cuando este lista. —dijo Elizabeth.

—Lo siento Lizzy. Es solo que lo no puede evitar. Pero no te preocupes, tú secreto esta seguro conmigo. —dijo Jane sonriendo.

Elizabeth no pudo hacer otra cosa sino perdonar a su amada hermana. Miro a Jane acercase y sentarse en la cama a su lado.

—¿Realmente piensas que madre va a tratar de emparejarme con algún hombre? —pregunto Elizabeth sintiéndose enferma de solo pensarlo.

—Bueno Lizzy, pensando en como era mama antes de que me comprometiera… estoy segura de que mi compromiso con el señor Bingley solo la ha alentado. Lo mas seguro es que probablemente concentrara toda su atención en ti ahora. —dijo Jane con compasión.

—¡Ohh Jane¿Qué voy a hacer¿Que hay del señor Darcy? Estoy segura que estará menos que complacido al enterarse de como se esta desarrollando esto.

—Solo baila y habla con todos que madre te presente, pero déjales claro que no van a ir más lejos de un baile. —dijo Jane

—Ese un grandioso plan… ¿Pero realmente piensas que funcione? —preguntó Elizabeth luciendo escéptica.

—Bueno, creo que tendremos que verlo cuando el baile llegue. —dijo Jane.

_Siguiente Capítulo: El Baile._

_Cuán divertido es un baile cuando tu fiancée secreto esta ausente y tu madre lanzado a los hombres elegibles a donde quiera que vayas…_


	6. El Baile

Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Todo es de Jaune Austen y este fic le pertenece a _WhiteCamellia_.

Autora: WhiteCamellia

Pensamientos: _entre "" y cursivas_

Capítulo Seis: El Baile.

—¡Lizzy!...¡Lizzy¡Ven aquí en este instante! Necesitas comenzar a prepararte para el baile de esta noche! —gritó la señora Bennet desde las escaleras.

Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco y miro a Jane por ayuda.

—No me mires a mi Lizzy, madre solo quiere ayudarte. — Jane dijo luchando por no sonreír.

Antes de que Jane pudiera contestar la señora Bennet llamó una vez mas a Elizabeth

—Supongo que tendré subir allá y seguirle la corriente. — Elizabeth dijo con tono grave.

—Supongo que deberías. —dijo Jane

Elizabeth se alejó de Jane y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Tenía pavor de ir al baile de esa noche. _"Si solo el señor Darcy estuviera ahí."_ Pensó Elizabeth _"Al menos podríamos bailar juntos__" _ Pero en cambio Elizabeth sabía que pasaría toda la noche atada a su madre o con algún caballero u otro.

—Ohh Lizzy ahí estas. —Dijo la señora Bennet cuando Elizabeth entro a la habitación—. Necesitas verte perfecta para el baile de esta noche. Estoy segura que habrá más que suficientes caballeros elegibles esta noche.

—Pero madre, no quiero conocer caballeros elegibles. —dijo Elizabeth

—Ohhh no seas ridícula Elizabeth¡Todas las mujeres quieren conocer caballeros elegibles¿De qué otra manera harás un buen partido? —Dijo la señora Bennet—. Ahora… ¡comencemos con tú cabello así lucirá perfecto para el baile!

Elizabeth decidió seguirle la corriente a su madre con la esperanza de que se fuera y la dejara alistarse en paz. Desafortunadamente la señora Bennet sintió la necesidad de quedarse y aleccionarla sobre "la forma de capturar a un caballero elegible" todo el tiempo. Elizabeth estaba a punto de estallar para la hora en que todos estuvieron listos para irse.

—Ahora Lizzy, solo recuerda lo que te dije y estarás bien. Asegúrate de hablar con cada uno de los caballeros que te presente. Nunca se es demasiado cuidadosa. —dijo la señora Bennet mientras la familia se encaminaba al carruaje.

El baile acababa de comenzar y Elizabeth ya estaba lista para reventar. Tan pronto como los Bennet llegaron al baile, la señora Bennet ya estaba empujando a Elizabeth a todos los hombres de los alrededores. Había bailado cada baile hasta ahora y no sabía cómo se las arreglaría hasta el fin del baile. Antes de que su madre le presentara a alguien más, Elizabeth silenciosamente se escabullo hasta la orilla del salón y salió por las puertas laterales que daban a los jardines. "_Ohh__ como desearía que el señor Darcy estuviera aquí, conmigo."_ Pensó Elizabeth _"Así podríamos estar parados aquí mirando las estrellas juntos." _Elizabeth extrañaba a Darcy más de lo pensó que haría, pero estaba contenta sabiendo que en pocos días él regresaría. Por un momento Elizabeth solo estuvo parada contra el enrejado de las escaleras pero algo la forzó a bajar las escaleras y entrar al jardín. Estaba básicamente desierto parecía que todos estaban en el baile excepto por unas pocas parejas paseando alrededor de los jardines. El jardín estaba bien iluminado y alumbraba las hermosas flores que estaban a su alrededor. Cuando se inclino a admirar en particular una interesante flor una sombre surgió detrás de ella.

—Esa flor palidece en comparación a la dama que la sostiene. —dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver a un hombre solo a unos pocos metros de ella en las sombras. Estaba vestido todo de negro pero ella podía ver claramente los ojos azul zafiro mirándola fijamente.

—Discúlpeme por asustarla señorita. Pero tengo debilidad por las mujeres hermosas. —dijo el misterioso hombre.

Elizabeth estaba extrañamente atraída por el misterioso extraño. Ella deseaba que el diera un paso a la luz, así ella podría ver su cara. Pero antes de que su curiosidad pudiera ser apaciguada, escucho una voz desde uno de los balcones.

—¡Lizzy… Lizzy¿Dónde estás¡Madre está comenzando a preguntarse en donde estas! —Jane dijo en un apresurado susurro.

Elizabeth rápidamente se recogió la falda y apresuradamente se dirigió al borde del jardín. Cuando llego al borde se dio la vuelta y vio que el misterioso hombre había desaparecido. ¿Se lo había imaginado en el esplendor del jardín? Lizzy no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre ello pues tan pronto entro al salón de baile su madre la diviso.

—¡Lizzy querida¡Ahí estas! —Dijo la señora Bennet que parecía lista para explotar—. Algo grandioso ha pasado. ¡Lord Aubrey acaba de llegar! Y él nunca viene a eventos como estos. Normalmente pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en Londres pero últimamente ha estado viniendo al condado más frecuentemente, o eso me dicen.

—Eso es grandioso madre¿pero qué tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó Elizabeth temiendo la respuesta.

—Lizzy, no seas tonta, tú y él harían una buena pareja obviamente. —dijo la señora Bennet.

—En verdad madre, tenía la impresión de que aún no había conocido a Lord Aubery. ¿Así que como sabes que hacemos tan buena pareja? —preguntó Elizabeth.

—Soy tú madre y es mi trabajo saber tales cosas. —Dijo la señora Bennet con un hum—. ¡Ohh, no mires ahora Lizzy pero sir Lucas y Lord Aubrey vienen hacía acá.

Lizzy se dio la vuelta en un impulso y se sorprendió de ver los mismos ojos azules de antes en el jardín. Elizabeth simplemente vio fijamente a Lord Aubrey por un momento pero entonces rápidamente se dio la vuelta. Elizabeth no pudo evitar pensar que Lord Aubrey era atractivo. Tenía ojos azul zafiro y dorado cabello rubio. Bastante opuesto a su señor Darcy. Encontró extraño que encontrara a ambos, el señor Darcy y Lord Aubrey, atractivos cuando lucían tan opuestos.

—Señora Bennet, señorita Bennet quisiera presentarles a Lord Aubrey. Probablemente llego a la ciudad justo a tiempo para el baile. —dijo sir Lucas.

—Cómo esta. —murmuró Elizabeth haciendo una rápida reverencia. Mantuvo los ojos bajos pero cuando Lord Aubrey tomo su mano se vio forzado a mirarlo.

—El placer es todo mío. —dijo Lord Aubrey besando la mano de Elizabeth ligeramente antes de dirigirse a la señora Bennet.

—¿Está teniendo un buen tiempo en el baile de esta noche señora Bennet? —preguntó Lord Aubrey cortésmente

La señora Bennet se tomó un momento antes de responder. Pareció sobrecogida por un momento.

—Sí. —Respondió la señora Bennet—. Estamos teniendo un grandioso tiempo. No puedo decirle cuán felices estamos todos porque haya venido esta noche.

Elizabeth trató de no mirar fijamente a Lord Aubrey pero ¿Cómo no podría reconocerla? Fue él quien le hablo en el jardín¿era él, no? Elizabeth estaba perdida en su pensamientos cuando fue sacudida de vuelta a la realidad cuando su madre la pellizco.

—Lizzy querida, Lord Aubrey te acaba de hacer una pregunta. —dijo la señora Bennet a través de los dientes apretados.

—Estaba preguntado, señorita Bennet¿si le queda algún baile en su tarjeta de baile? —preguntó Lord Aubrey amablemente.

Antes de que Elizabeth pudiera responder la señora salto y dijo:

—¡Ohh si! Creo que queda la cuadrilla. ¿No es verdad Lizzy?

—Si, así es. Escribiré su nombre. —dijo Elizabeth.

—Y yo la encontrare antes de nuestro baile. —dijo Lord Aubrey tomando la mano de Elizabeth y besándola una vez más antes de alejarse.

—¡Oh Lizzy! —Dijo la señora Bennet arrojando sus brazos alrededor de Elizabeth— ¡Soy tan feliz!

—¿Por qué madre? Solo me pidió un baile. —dijo Elizabeth

—Pero abras notado que todavía no le ha pedido a ninguna otra joven un baile. Tú fuiste la primera. Sé que lo puedes atrapar Lizzy. —Dijo la señora Bennet—. Ahora te puedes olvidar del estirado señor Darcy y como te rechazo. Ya le enseñaras.

—Madre, el señor Darcy realmente no es tan malo. Después de todo, el señor Bingley es su mejor amigo. —dijo Elizabeth.

—¡Oh a quién le importa el señor Darcy¡Vas a ser Lady Aubrey un día! —dijo la señora Bennet con una inmensa sonrisa antes de básicamente salta sobre Lady Lucas.

Tan pronto como la señora Bennet se fue, Jane inmediatamente se acerca a donde se encontraba Elizabeth.

—Elizabeth¿Quién es ese hombre¿Y por qué vas a bailar con él¿Qué hay del señor Darcy?

—Es Lord Aubrey, vino aquí de Londres para relajarse en su casa de campo. —Dijo Elizabeth— Bueno no pude decirle que no. Madre me habría matado.

—Se cuidadosa Lizzy, parece peligroso. —dijo Jane dándole un apretón a la mano de Elizabeth.

Antes de que Lizzy y Jane pudieran hablar algo más la música empezó una vez mas e inmediatamente Lord Aubrey estaba enfrente de ella.

—Lord Aubrey¿puedo presentarle a mi hermana Jane? Recientemente se comprometido con el señor Bingley. —dijo Elizabeth.

—Oh si, conozco a Bingley. No he oído de su compromiso. Pero difícilmente sorprendido viendo la belleza que es usted. —dijo Lord Aubrey con practica facilidad.

Un ligero sonrojo cruzo las mejillas de Jane y atino a hacer una reverencia.

—Es un placer conocerlo.

—Señorita Bennet —dijo Lord Aubre dirigiéndose a Elizabeth— Creo que este baile es mío. —Y con eso Lord Aubrey tomo a Elizabeth en sus brazos y entro a la pista de baile.


	7. El Baile Parte II

Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Todo es de Jaune Austen y este fic le pertenece a _WhiteCamellia_.

Autora: WhiteCammellia

Capítulo Siete: Un paseo para recordar.

—Señorita Bennet —dijo Lord Aubrey dirigiéndose a Elizabeth— Creo que este baile es mío. —Y con eso Lord Aubrey tomo a Elizabeth en sus brazos y entro a la pista de baile.

Elizabeth se maravillo de cuán experto era Lord Aubrey cuando bailaba. Apenas tenía que pensar en los pasos, parecían venir naturalmente.

—Es un maravilloso bailarín Lord Aubrey, —dijo Elizabeth tratando de hacer una conversación.

—Gracias señorita Bennet, un hombre hace lo que puedo. —dijo Lord Aubrey suavemente.

Elizabeth y Lord Aubrey continuaron dando vuelta con los otros bailarines por algún tiempo sin que ninguno hablara. Finalmente, solo porque Elizabeth no podía soportarlo más, soltó un:

—Lord Aubrey, debo preguntarle. ¿Qué hacía usted antes en el jardín¿Ni siquiera había entrado al baile?

Lord Aubrey simplemente le sonrió a Elizabeth por un momento antes de responder.

—Me estaba preguntando cuando me iba a preguntar eso señorita Bennet. Parecía sorprendida cuando sir Lucas nos presento.

—Solo está sorprendida porque desapareció tan abruptamente en el jardín, por un momento pensé que me lo había imaginado. —dijo Elizabeth.

—Oh no señorita Elizabeth, no me imagino. —Dijo Lord Aubrey—. Pero la respuesta a su pregunta es simple. Estaba esperando venir a baile, presentar mis respetos a nuestros anfitriones y entonces irme. Parece que el destino tenía otros planes para mí.

—¿En verdad¿Y qué planes son esos Lord Abruey? Si no soy muy audaz de preguntar. —dijo Elizabeth

—Bueno, vi a una hermosa hada y me cautivo instantáneamente. —dijo Lord Aubrey.

—¿Realmente? Entonces debo ayudarlo a encontrar a esta hada. Sería una vergüenza si se fuera sin verla. —dijo Elizabeth sonriendo. No podría evitar reaccionar a los encantos de Lord Aubrey. Antes de que se que se diera cuenta el baile había terminado y Lord Aubrey la regresaba a su madre.

—Es un placer bailar con usted señorita Bennet. —dijo Lord Aubrey besando la mano de Elizabeth.

—Gracias. —Elizabeth dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de que Lord Aubrey estuviera lo suficientemente lejos la señora Bennet comenzó a fastidiar a Elizabeth con cada pequeña cosa que había paso.

—Lizzy, es muy importante que me digas todo lo que Lord Aubrey dijo. Ahora que han bailado, necesitas poner una distancia entre ambos. Eso lo mantendrá esperando por más Lizzy, y créeme se de lo que estoy hablando. Después de todo, yo atrape a tú padre. —dijo la señora Bennet con una sonrisa de remembranza.

—Madre… tal vez deberías ir a ayudar Kitty ahora. Parece muy sola ahí en bol de ponche. —dijo Elizabeth mirando a lo lejos.

—Oh si querida¡esa es maravillosa idea! Kitty está en la edad justa para atrapar un marido. ¡Mira a mi pequeña Lidya¡Casada a tan joven edad¡No podría estar más orgullosa!—exclamó la señora Bennet antes de ir con Kitty.

Los pensamientos de Elizabeth fueron desde su señor Darcy a pensar en Lidya y el señor Whickham. Sin la ayuda Darcy, quien sabe que podría haberle pasado a su hermana. Probablemente toda su familia estaría arruinada. Elizabeth dejo escapar un suspiro y una vez más deseo que el señor Darcy estuviera con ella esa noche. Pero tenía que ser feliz ya que no faltaba mucho antes de que el señor Darcy regresara y pudieran verse el uno al otro una vez más.

—Lizzy. —Jane dijo encaminándose hasta Elizabeth—. Pensando en el señor Darcy otra vez, ya veo.

Cuando Elizabeth la miro perpleja, Jane respondió con:

—Lizzy querida, tienes una pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro cada tanto. Puedo decir que estas pensando en el señor Darcy.

—Oh Jane. ¡Lo extraño tanto! —Exclamó Elizabeth—. No puedo esperar a que regrese.

—¿Pero qué hay de Lord Aubrey? —preguntó Jane—. Parece bastante interesado en ti.

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que ni si quiera me recordara después de esta noche.

—No estés muy segura de ello Lizzy. Después de todo, te las arreglaste para ganarte el corazón del señor Darcy. Eres muy modesta con tus encantos. —dijo Jane.

—Admito que Lord Aubrey es guapo, pero ¿Quién piensa en él cuando el señor Darcy está ahí? —dijo Elizabeth su sonrisa retornado.

El baile continuo según lo planeado y la señora Bennet siguió acompañando a Elizabeth al camino de los caballeros elegibles. Elizabeth no pudo evitar notar que se le dejo en la compañía de Lord Aubrey muy a menudo. Era muy espera, cuando era el hombre de mayor titulo del lugar, pero Elizabeth no se dio cuenta cuanto disfruto hablar con él. Resulto que Lord Aubrey tenía una extensa biblioteca en casa principal y era un ávido lector. Hablaron de libros y obras la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos. Elizabeth no podía haber recordado haber hablado tan fácilmente con un hombre, además del señor Darcy y su padre. En efecto eso la dejo muy seducida.

El día después del baile fue uno perezoso para la familia Bennet. Mary y Kitty se sentaron alrededor de la mesa picoteando la comida. El señor Bennet leía el periódico mientras la señora Bennet trataba de recapitular el baile entero para él.

—Si querida, estoy enterado que esos eventos ocurrieron. Asistí al baile, sabes. —dijo el señor Bennet.

—¡Lo sé, señor Bennet! Pero no vio a Lord Aubrey atender a Lizzy toda la noche¡Creo que realmente está interesado en ella. —exclamo la señora Bennet.

—Estoy seguro que lo esta señora Bennet. ¿Quién no podría estar interesado en mi Lizzy? —dijo el señor Bennet.

Jane y Elizabeth se miraron la una a la otra y pusieron los ojos en blanco. Solo Jane sabia del compromiso secreto de Elizabeth con el señor Darcy y tenía que permanecer de esa forma por un poco más. Elizabeth podía ver porque a su madre le gustaba Lord Aubrey tanto. Tenía titulo, era rico y guapo, todo lo que la señora Bennet quería para sus hijas. Elizabeth silenciosamente suspiro para sí misma. Todos los progresos que el señor Darcy había hecho estaban perdidos. Elizabeth y Jane se excusaron y se fueron a cambiar para el día. Justo cuando Elizabeth se estaba poniendo su vestido la señora Bennet la llamo.

—¡Lizzy apúrate, tienes una visita abajo! —dijo la señora Bennet

Elizabeth miro a una Jane perpleja. _"__¿__Quién llamara a tan temprana hora"_ pensó Elizabeth mientras bajaba las escaleras. Entonces se le ocurrió a Elizabeth, _"¿Tal vez Darcy haya llegado antes?" ¡Ah espero que realmente el señor Darcy haya venido!"_ Elizabeth prácticamente bajo volando las escaleras y estuvo profundamente decepcionada cuando llego a la puerta. Aunque se las arreglo escondiéndolo mientras una profunda reverencia.

—Lord Aubrey. Que inesperada sorpresa. Gracias por pensar en nosotros esta mañana. —dijo Elizabeth. Lord Aubrey tomo su mano y la beso antes de dirigirse a la señora Bennet.

—Señora Bennet, espero no ser inoportuno tan temprano por la mañana. —dijo Lord Aubrey suavemente.

—¡Oh por supuesto que no Lord Aubrey! —Exclamó la señora Bennet, sus manos revoloteando—. Es bienvenido a cualquier hora.

Lord Aubrey inclinó la cabeza a la señora Bennet.

—Muchas gracias.

La señora Bennet camino hasta donde Elizabeth estaba parada y le dijo en un sonoro susurro a la oreja: —Lizzy, Ve y hablar con Lord Aubrey.

Elizabeth simplemente le lanzo una mirada a su madre y camino hasta donde estaba Lord Aubrey.

—Lord Aubrey¿Está disfrutando del condado? Sé que es muy diferente de la vida de la ciudad.

—Al principio estaba más que ansioso por regresar a Londres, pero ahora encuentro que debo quedarme. —Lord Aubrey dijo enigmáticamente.

La curiosidad de Elizabeth saco lo mejor de ella así que tuvo preguntar, —¿Por qué debe quedarse?

—Cuando uno encuentra algo por vale la pena quedarse, entonces uno debe soportar incluso las más exasperantes circunstancias. —dijo Lord Aubrey.

Elizabeth no estaba segura de lo que Lord Aubrey quería decir pero por la forma de revolotear de su madre en la esquina, pensó que tal vez estaba hablando de ella. Elizabeth, no queriendo tocar el asunto por muchos, trato de cambiar de tema.

—¿Aún no visto esta parte del condado Lord Aubrey? Es muy hermoso en esta época del año.

—No, no lo he hecho. Pero estaría más que honrado si usted tomara un paseo conmigo. —entonces se volteo a la señora Bennet—, por supuesto, señora Bennet, si usted quisiera acompañarnos como chaperona.

Los ojos de la señora Bennet se abrieron y dijo, —Oh no, debo quedarme aquí y ver el… ¡la cena de esta noche! Mary puedo acompañarlos en su paseo.

No paso mucho antes de que Mary, Elizabeth y Lord Aubrey estuvieran en camino a través de la campiña. Mary se quedo detrás porque se para continuamente a recoger flores silvestres. Elizabeth y Lord Aubrey hablaron de muchas cosas mientras caminaban. Al principio, Elizabeth se sentía extraña de caminar sola con un hombre que no fuera el señor Darcy. Sabía que el señor Darcy era el hombre con él que se quería casar pero no pudo evitar pensar que Lord Aubrey sería también un esposo aceptable también. Mientras Elizabeth, Mary y Lord Aubrey caminaban de regreso a la casa Lord Aubrey se inclino y cogió una flor del jardín y se la extendió a Elizabeth. Elizabeth lo miro y no pudo evitar sonreír. Todavía tenía esa sonrisa en la cara cuando entro a la casa con Lord Aubrey a su lado. Cuando entro a la sala de estar se sorprendió con lo que vio. ¡El señor Darcy había regresado!

E&D E&D E&D E&D E&D E&D

Hay perdón, perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, sé que dije el lunes pero la verdad me gano la flojera para compensarlos actualizó dos capítulos.

Gracias a _Merenwen-Taralom, Sariluri y Susana Snape _por sus reviews


	8. Encuentros y Citas

Capítulo Ocho: Encuentros y Citas

Disclaimer: Esto es una traducción de la historia de WhiteCamellia. Todo lo demás es de Jane Austen.

Ella aún tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro cuando entro en la casa con Lord Aubrey a su lado. Cuando entro a la sala de estar se sorprendió con lo que vio. ¡El señor Darcy había vuelto!

Al principio Elizabeth se quedo parada sorprendida. No podía creer que su señor Darcy estuviera sentado en la sala con su madre y hermanas. Afortunadamente el señor Bingley también estaba presente pero parecía tener estar en una profunda conversación con Jane. Eso dejaba al señor Darcy hablar con su madre. Elizabeth trato de no gemir al pensarlo. Solo podía imaginar lo que su madre le estaba diciendo. Por un momento todo lo que Elizabeth pudo hacer fué quedarse viendo a Fitzwilliam. Casi olvido que Lord Aubrey estaba a su lado hasta que él cruzo rápidamente la habitación hasta el señor Bingley y la señora Bennet.

—Que placer es verla una vez más señora Bennet. – dijo Lord Aubrey suavemente

La señora Bennet sonrió y se pavoneó a lo dicho por Lord Aubrey.

— Como he dicho antes, usted es siempre bienvenido.

—Señor Darcy, creo que hemos cruzado caminos en Eton. Aunque usted unos años mayor que yo. — Lord Aubrey dijo estrechando la mano del señor Darcy.

—Sí, creo que lo recuerdo. Creo que conocí a su padre una vez cuando estaba en Londres. Vizconde Aubrey, Henry Alsdones, ¿Es correcto?— preguntó el señor Darcy.

—Sí, desafortunadamente murió hace dos años y yo herede el titulo. –replicó Lord Aubrey.

Elizabeth se acerco al señor Darcy y le sonrió.

—Hola señor Darcy, ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje a Pemberly?

Darcy cambio su conversación con Lord Aubrey hacía Elizabeth. –dijo Darcy

—Lizzy, ¿Cómo estuvo tu paseo con Lord Aubrey? Hoy está muy hermoso afuera. Estoy segura de que ambos tuvieron un tiempo encantador. – dijo la señora Bennet interrumpiendo a Elizabeth y el señor Darcy. A través de la conversación los ojos de Elizabeth se mantenían vagando hacía donde se encontraba el señor Darcy hablando con el señor Bingley y Jane. Después de un tiempo Darcy pareció sentir la mirada de Elizabeth en él. Se dio la vuelta y miro directamente hacía ella, pero volteo la espalda continuando su conversación con Bingley.

Elizabeth suspiro e interiormente negó con la cabeza a la obvia preferencia de su madre por Lord Aubrey. Deseaba solo poder pasar un tiempo a solas con Darcy. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto el uno al otro, y estaba más que ansiosa por su reunión. Ahora que estaba aquí, a su alcance, apenas se podía concentrar. Su madre pasaba de un tema a otro, pero Elizabeth solo tenía ojos para Darcy.

Elizabeth estaba herida, pero dirigió su atención a Lord Aubrey y su madre. Él era muy amable al hablar con ella, y lo habían estado haciendo por un tiempo. Parecía estar muy concentrado en lo que estaba diciendo la señora Bennet. Elizabeth estaba curiosa, así que se acerco a la pareja.

—Como ve Lord Aubrey, he querido ir a la ciudad hace algún tiempo, pero me temo que el señor Bennet no es muy entusiasta a la idea. –dijo la señora Bennet.



—Bueno, espero que algún pueda ir otra vez a Londres, estoy seguro que la visitare a usted y su familia. –dijo Lord Aubrey.

La señora Bennet resplandeció y le sonrió al Lord Aubrey.

—Gracias. Estaremos muy felices de recibirlo.

Elizabeth se sentó junto a su madre.

— ¿Qué están discutiendo? –pregunto Elizabeth.

—Estaba hablando acerca de los meritos de ir a la ciudad para la temporada. –dijo Lord Aubrey.

—Estoy segura que es muy entretenido, me gustaría algún día experimentarla. –dijo Elizabeth

—Bueno estoy seguro que algún día lo haga. –Lord Aubrey dijo mirando a los ojos a Elizabeth

El resto de la tarde paso rápidamente. Elizabeth trato de pasar tanto tiempo como fue posible cerca de Darcy pero su madre se mantuvo haciendo escusas para que estuviera cerca de Lord Aubrey. Tan pronto como ella se alejaba era inmediatamente llamada de vuelta. Darcy para estar pasándosela bien, hablando con Jane y Bingley e incluso con su madre por un momento. Elizabeth tenía esperanzas de que su madre se diera cuenta del maravilloso hombre era el señor Darcy, pero ella tenía sus expectativas firmemente fijadas en Lord Aubrey. La velada pronto termino y Elizabeth estaba triste de ver marchar al señor Darcy. No había podido charlar con él y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Desde la ventana Elizabeth vio al señor Darcy y Bingley alejarse en sus caballos.

— ¡Bueno! —exclamo la señora Bennet—, Lord Aubrey es el caballero más agradable. ¡He escuchado que vale más que el señor Bingley y el señor Darcy combinados!

Jane se acerco a Elizabeth y puso un brazo alrededor de ella. —Madre, el dinero no es todo sabes. —dijo Jane

—Oh Jane, no seas tonta. El dinero no solo provee confort a los miembros de una familia, sino que también afirma el lugar de alguien en la sociedad. — dijo la señora Bennet muy segura del hecho

Jane y Elizabeth miraron a su madre con tristeza. Parecía que solo se preocupaba de las cosas materiales—

—Niñas, no me miren así. Deben saber que solo deseo lo mejor para ustedes. Si solo tuvieran idea de que lo que hemos pasado su padre y yo algunas veces, entenderían porque quiero que hagan un buen partido. Jane, no solo el señor Bingley es rico, si no que se interesa mucho en ti. Solo quiero lo mismo para ti, Elizabeth. —la señor Bennet dijo.

Las dos mujeres solo miraron a su madre sorprendidas. Nunca había hablado sin sonar desvergonzada o egoísta. No supieron que pensar por un momento. Jane y Elizabeth se miraron la una a la otra y se adelantaron para abrazar a su madre.

—Madre, gracias por preocuparte tanto. —dijo Jane.

—Sí, gracias madre. —Elizabeth dijo.

—Bueno, ahora saben por qué las presiono tanto. Solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes. ¡Ahora acerca de Lord Aubrey, Lizzy! ¡Sería un excelente partido para ti! —dijo la señora Bennet con una enorme sonrisa.



Lizzy trato de reprimir un gruñido —Ohh Madre…

— ¡Lizzy! ¿Dime que objeción le tienes a Lord Aubrey? Siempre pareces divertirte cuando lo vez. —dijo la señora Bennet un poco perpleja.

—No lo sé madre. Si, es rico, pero… no lo conozco muy bien —Elizabeth dijo buscando una excusa

— ¡Puedes conocerlo después de que te cases! Atrápalo en cuanto puedas, porque toda mujer elegible en el pueblo tiene puesta su vista en él. —dijo la señora Bennet.

Antes de que pudieran seguir su discusión sobre Lord Aubrey, Mary entro en la habitación anunciado que la cena estaba lista. Elizabeth se paso la mayor parte de la cena pensando en maneras de contactar a Darcy sin que nadie se enterara. Se imaginaba escabulléndose en Netherfield como una criada, ¿Pero una vez ahí como encontraba la habitación de Darcy? Entonces se imaginaba mandándole una carta de amor citándolo para un encuentro secreto. Pero no sabía cómo mandar la letra sin que la notara su familia. Y con su entrometida madre, seguro que se enterarían. Las ideas siguieron rodando por su mente y antes de que se diera cuenta la cena había terminado. Jane y Elizabeth decidieron tomar un paseo en el aire frio de la noche. Tomaron el camino que iba a Longbourn y luego el del pueblo.

—Jane, no sé qué hacer con madre. Me sigue empujando hacia Lord Aubrey cuando todo lo que quiero es estar cerca de mi señor Darcy. —Elizabeth comento con tristeza en los ojos.

—No estés tan triste Lizzy. ¿Por qué piensas que te traje aquí esta noche? Resulta que escuche al señor Bingley y al señor Darcy charlando sobre tomar un paseo nocturno esta noche. Veras al señor Darcy después de todo. —contesto Jane traviesamente.

— ¿En verdad? Oh Jane, ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo? —exclamó Elizabeth.

—estoy segura de que pensaras en algo.

Las dos se dieron la vuelta cuando escucharon pisadas furiosas a la distancia. Pronto dos hombres a caballa pudieron ser vistos por los árboles cercanos. El señor Bingley fue el primero en ver a Jane y Elizabeth. Se desmonto del caballo y anduvo a zancadas hasta donde estaba Jane.

—Querida mía, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —pregunto el señor Bingley.

—A Elizabeth y a mí nos apetecía caminar después de la cena. —contesto Jane mirando a los ojos al señor Bingley.

Pronto Jane y el señor Bingley estaban perdidos en su mundo dejando a Elizabeth y Darcy a solas. Elizabeth, ansiosa por estar con Fitzwilliam levanto la vista a él montado en su enorme caballo, esperando a que desmontara.

— ¡Señor Darcy! He anticipado su regreso desde hace muchos días. —dijo Elizabeth. Cuando Darcy no respondió inmediatamente, Elizabeth comenzó a preocuparse. _¿Qué pasa?_ Se pregunto _¿Puede Darcy pensar que lo deje de amar ahora que Lord Aubrey está aquí?_

— ¿Darcy porque no me hablas? Si es acerca de Lord Aubrey debes dejarme explicarlo. —continuo Elizabeth.

El señor Darcy bajo la mirada hasta Elizabeth antes de desmontar y pararse a su lado.

—Mi queridísima Elizabeth, al principio cuando te vi con Lord Aubrey lo vi todo rojo. Había pasado mucho tiempo en compañía de tu madre antes de que llegaras, y ella hablo todo el tiempo sobre el grandioso Lord Aubrey. Cuando me entere de estabas paseando con él esta misma tarde, me pregunte si te había perdió para siempre. —dijo Darcy



— ¡Oh no! ¿Cómo pudiste haber pensado eso? —exclamó Elizabeth.

—Tan pronto como vi tu encantador rostro mis dudas se disiparon. Nunca sabrás cuanto quise tomarte en mis brazos en ese momento. —dijo Darcy recorriendo con una mano la mejilla de Elizabeth. Lizzy miro a Darcy a los ojos y vio todo el amor que se mostraba a través de ellos. Cuando él la tomo en sus brazos, recordó exactamente cuánto lo amaba. El beso fue apasionado, pues los dos amaste habían estado separados durante mucho tiempo. Elizabeth envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Darcy deseando estar más cerca de él. Darcy probó gentilmente la boca de Elizabeth con su lengua. Tentativamente ella acaricio su lengua con la suya y en un momento el estuvo perdido. Profundizo el beso y envolvió a Elizabeth más firmemente en sus brazos. Elizabeth, no acostumbrada a tan fervientes demostraciones de afecto de su amado se apartó sintiéndose un poco tímida. Elizabeth echó un vistazo alrededor del señor Darcy para ver si Jane y el señor Bingley los estaban viendo, pero habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

—Lo siento querida, pero te extrañado mientras estaba lejos. —dijo Darcy.

Elizabeth salió de los brazos de Darcy, su mano acaricio su mejilla y sonrió. —Yo también te extrañe. — Elizabeth bajo la mirada sabiendo que tenía que explicar el asunto de Lord Aubrey y todo lo que había mientras había estado lejos. —Darcy, Lord Aubrey no significa nada para mí. Es un gran conversador y me gusta charlar con él. Pero debes saber que tú eres el único al que amo. Madre, me ha estado empujando hacía él, pero una vez que se dé cuenta cuanto me importas, dejara de presionarme.

Darcy jalo a Elizabeth a sus brazos una vez más y empezó a besarla. Esta vez suave, comunicando el amor que compartían, más que la pasión de dos amantes que han estado separados. Él gentilmente mordisqueo sus labios y bajo a besar su cuello. Elizabeth nunca había sentido algo más grandioso en su vida. Sabía que podía pasar una vida en sus brazos y ser feliz. Ellos sus labios a los de él, y el mundo desapareció a su alrededor.


	9. Mariposas

Capítulo 9: Mariposas

Disclaimer: Esto es una traducción de la historia de WhiteCamellia. Todo lo demás es de Jane Austen.

Elizabeth bostezo y se apoyo en la cama deleitándose en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. No podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras se esforzaba por despertar. Miro a Jane al otro lado de la cama quien todavía estaba profundamente dormida. Ya avanzada la noche ellos las habían acompañado a la casa y ellas se habían dormido inmediatamente. Elizabeth salió silenciosamente de la cama y comenzó a vestirse para el día. Mientras buscaba un vestido Elizabeth escucho a Jane moviéndose en la cama.

—Buenos días. —dijo Elizabeth a Jane.

—Buenos día a ti también. —contesto Jane—. Dios, ¿Qué hora es Lizzy?

—Creo que son alrededor de las 11. ¡Nos hemos dormido medio día! —exclamó Elizabeth dándole a Jane una sonrisa.

—Bueno, no llegamos hasta ya muy tarde anoche. —comentó Jane sonrojándose un poco, recordando los eventos.

— ¡Si madre o padre se enteran alguna vez estaremos en problemas! —dijo Lizzy

—Tú más que yo Lizzy. Al menos mamá y papá saben que estoy comprometida con el señor Bingley. ¿Cuándo vas a darles las buenas noticias? —pregunto Jane.

—No estoy segura. —Lizzy pauso para pensar por un momento—, necesito hablar con el señor Darcy, pero creo que les diré antes del gran final del baile en el pueblo. ¿Crees que será apropiado? —preguntó Elizabeth.

— ¡Oooh Lizzy! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Estoy segura que madre va estar muy feliz y padre definitivamente dará su aprobación! Al menos, lo hará una vez que vea lo mucho que te interesa el señor Darcy. —dijo Jane entusiastamente.

Más tarde en ese día Elizabeth y Jane paseaban cuando divisaron al señor Darcy y al señor Bingley a la distancia. Montaban unos caballos en el lado opuesto de la Riviera del rio. Aunque ninguno había notado a las jóvenes damas. Parecían hablar intensamente sobre algo. Entonces el señor Bingley noto a Jane y Elizabeth al otro lado del rio. Jane saludo con la mano y sonrió al señor Bingley.

Aunque no era muy caballeroso grito. — ¡Hoola! ¡Estaremos ahí en un momento!—gritó el señor Bingley con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Era claro que era inmensamente feliz de ver a su prometida.

Solo tomo un momento a Darcy y Bingley llegar a lado de las damas. El señor Darcy tomo la mano de Elizabeth y beso la parte interior de su muñeca. Elizabeth se sonrojo ligeramente y miro al señor Darcy a los ojos. Solía sentirse un poco incomoda con la intensidad con la que Darcy la veía. Pero ahora se sentía cómoda con los sentimientos de él por ella. Elizabeth sabía que había llegado la hora para que Darcy y ella revelaran su compromiso. Solo que no estaba segura como se lo iba a decir a su familia. Elizabeth sabía que estarían felices por ella, pero estaba segura que iban a estar sorprendidos. Elizabeth miro a su alrededor y vio a Jane y al señor Bingley hablando al lado de su caballo.

—Darcy, creo que debemos de hablar. Es muy importante. —dijo Elizabeth. Darcy dirigió a Elizabeth a una roca plana a un lado de rio y se sentaron juntos—. Estaba pensado…— empezó Elizabeth—, pienso que debemos anunciar —Elizabeth dijo precipitadamente.

—Creo que es excelente idea querida. —contestó el señor Darcy casi inmediatamente.



Los ojos de Elizabeth se volvieron de un tirón a los de Darcy y pregunto — ¿Lo crees?

—Por supuesto, he estado esperando por ya algún tiempo para decirle al mundo que eres mía. —contesto el señor Darcy con engreimiento.

— ¿Realmente? ¡Es grandioso! —Exclamó Elizabeth, poniendo los brazos alrededor de Darcy—. ¿Cuándo debemos de decírselos?

—Cuando tú quieras. —contesto el señor Darcy.

—Bueno, estaba pensando que deberíamos anunciarlo en unos días, antes del fin del baile anual. —dijo Elizabeth, —entonces podemos hacerlo publico en el baile esa tarde.

—Esa suena como una grandiosa idea Elizabeth. ¿Cómo quieres decirles? Quiero hablar con tu padre, por supuesto. —dijo Darcy.

—Si, si. Había olvidado acerca del consentimiento de los padres por un momento. Deberías hablas con papá antes de que les digamos a mi madre o a mis hermanas. —Elizabeth dijo apartándose de los brazos de Darcy.

—Está bien, iré a la casa antes del baile esa tarde. Hablaremos con tu padre y después con tu familia. —dijo el señor Darcy una vez más tomando a Elizabeth en sus brazos. Poso sus labios en los de ella y envolvió más firmemente en sus brazos. Por algún tiempo se contento solo con besarla perezosamente pero la pasión que empezó a crecer dentro de él probó ser demasiada. Empezó a besar el cuello de Elizabeth lentamente, de una manera perezosa. Cuando alcanzo el punto debajo de su oreja, Elizabeth dio un pequeño gemido y se presiona más cerca de Darcy. Darcy capturo sus labios una vez y cuando la sintió relejarse instintivamente profundizo el beso.

"_¿Ohh como puede hacerme esto?_ Pensó Elizabeth, _"es demasiado". _Después de eso Elizabeth se separo de Darcy. Miro alrededor y afortunadamente Jane y el señor Bingley no les estaban prestando atención. _"Hubiera sido muy embarazoso ser atrapada besando a tu prometido, incluso si eres atrapada por tu hermana." _ Pensó Elizabeth.

—Una vez más, lo siento me deje llevar. —dijo Darcy tomando las manos de Elizabeth en las suyas.

—Está bien. Pero creo que Elizabeth y yo nos debemos ir yendo. Madre se estará preguntado donde estamos. —dijo Elizabeth.

Elizabeth deslizo los brazos alrededor de Darcy y lo abrazo fuertemente. —Estoy tan contenta de haber visto hoy. —dijo Elizabeth.

—Al igual que yo, querida mía. —contesto Darcy.

Elizabeth dejo el confort de los brazos de Darcy y se dirigió a donde Jane estaba con el señor Bingley. Jane le dio una pequeña sonrisa al señor Bingley y se reunió con Elizabeth. Las dos mujeres bajaron por la Riviera hacía su casa.

Para el tiempo en que llego el día del baile Elizabeth era un manojo de nervios. Darcy estaba por llegar en cualquier momento para hablar con su padre. Había pasado la mayor parte del día fuera tratando de que pasara el tiempo, pero el día transcurrió muy lento para su gusto. Camino de un lado a otro a lo largo del corredor junto a las escaleras incapaz de quedarse quieta. A cada momento se asomaba por la ventana para ver si podía divisar a Darcy. Por fin, después de esperar lo que le pareció todo el día, Elizabeth escucho el redoble de los cascos. Elizabeth se quedo en el pasillo cuando el señor Darcy entro. Sus ojos se conectaron inmediatamente pero Darcy no la abrazo como a Elizabeth le hubiera gustado.



—Lléveme al estudio del señor Bennet. —Elizabeth escucho al señor Darcy decirle a la señora Hill el ama de llaves de Longbourn.

—Lo siento señor. Tendrá que esperar. Me temo que el señor Bennet ya tiene una visita en este momento. —dijo la señora Hill.

Esto dejo perpleja a Elizabeth porque no había visto a nadie llegar a la casa en todo el día.

—Señora Hill, ¿Quién visita a padre? —pregunto Elizabeth.

—Creo que Lord Aubrey está con él en este momento, señorita Elizabeth— contesto la señora Hill antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Se dirigió al señor Darcy y hablo una vez más—, señor Darcy, si no le importa esperar en el salón de dibujo, el señor Bennet estará en un momento con usted.

Elizabeth dirigió a Darcy al salón de dibujo y se sentó en la tumbona por la ventana. Darcy la siguió sentándose a su lado y tomando su manos.

— ¿Qué supone usted que Lord Aubrey quiera?—pregunto Elizabeth.

—No estoy segura, pero no me gusta. —contesto Darcy parándose y caminando hacía la ventana

Antes de que Elizabeth pudiera responder escucho un chillido de un cuarto lejano en la casa. Elizabeth se paro para verificar el ruido, pero antes de que pudiera cruzar la habitación, la puerta se abrió y la señora Bennet entro disparada.

— ¡Ooohh Lizzy! ¡Algo maravilloso acaba de pasar! ¡Lord Aubrey acaba de pedir al señor Bennet permiso para cortejarte!


	10. Permiso para cortejar

Capítulo 10: Permiso para Cortejar

Disclaimer: Esto es una traducción de la historia de WhiteCamellia. Todo lo demás es de Jane Austen.

Elizabeth se quedo viendo horrorizada a su madre, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de decir. ¿Lord Aubrey había pedido permiso para cortejarla? Elizabeth apenas podía creerlo.

—¿Ohh Lizzy no es grandioso? Gracias a los cielos que rechazaste al señor Collin…— La voz de la señora Bennet se fue apagando cuando noto al señor Darcy parado en una esquina del salón—, Buenos días, señor Darcy. ¿A que debemos el placer de su compañía? —preguntó la señora Bennet.

—Está aquí para hablar con padre —Elizabeth respondió por el señor Darcy.

El señor Darcy se acerco a Elizabeth y a la señora Bennet.

—Sí, tengo un negocio que discutir con él, pero veo que ahora no es el tiempo. Señora Bennet, señorita Bennet. Inclinando su sombrero a cada dama.

Los pensamientos de Elizabeth estaban al límite cuando Darcy salió de la habitación. "¿_Como se pudo haber ido sin hablar con padre?"_ Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en sus problemas con el señor Darcy, su madre la llevo a la cocina.

—Lizzy cariño, ¡que emocionada debes de estar! Pensar que un hombre tan noble y tan rico está interesado en ti. ¡Es un verdadero milagro! Debes de estar tan satisfecha. —chapurreo la señora Bennet.

—Bueno para ser perfectamente franca… —comenzó Elizabeth

— ¡No necesitas decirme! Te puede decir que Lord Aubrey y tú estarán bien. Después de todo, pasaste mucho tiempo en su compañía en el último baile. —Interrumpió la señora Bennet

Jane, Mary y Kitty entraron en la cocina antes de que la señora Bennet pudiera continuar. Kitty fue la primera en correr hasta Elizabeth.

—¡Lizzy! Cuan afortunada eres en tener a Lord Aubrey como pretendiente. Tendrás muchos regalos elegantes durante tu cortejo. Estoy segura. —Exclamo Kitty.

—No necesito muchos regales elegantes… —empezó Elizabeth. Pero con todo el parloteo apenas se escucharon sus palabras. Solo Jane no hablaba, pero veía a Elizabeth y pudo darse cuenta que estaba en problemas.

Jane se acerco a Elizabeth y se dirigió a su madre.

—Creo que con todo este excitamiento Lizzy necesita algo de aire. —Jane el brazo de Elizabeth dirigiéndola hacía la puerta. Cuando las dos damas estuvieron a salvo de ser escuchadas Jane empezó a cuestionar a Elizabeth.

—¿Lizzy, qué paso? ¿Pensé que el señor Darcy le iba a pedir tu mano a padre hoy? Estaba muy sorprendida cuando madre anuncio que fue Lord Aubrey quien hablo con padre y no el señor Darcy. ¿Qué paso? —dijo Jane

Elizabeth se tomo un momento para responder, — No lo sé Jane, no lo sé. El señor Darcy vino a casa hoy, como lo planeado, y cuando iba hablar con padre. Fue informado de que padre tenía una visita pero que podía esperar a hablar en el saloncito. El señor Darcy y yo esperamos juntos y no habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando madre irrumpió con sus "buenas nuevas". —Explicó Elizabeth.

—Oh Lizzy, ¿Qué vas a hacer? Estoy segura de que madre te presionara para que aceptes a Lord Aubrey como pretendiente. —Jane dijo

—Lo que realmente quiero es hablar con el señor Darcy. Seguramente el sabrá que hacer. —contesto Elizabeth.

—Tal vez si el seño Darcy hablara con padre, él también podría pedir permiso para cortejarte. —Jane tomando la mano de su hermana.

Elizabeth sintió el confort en el toque de su amada hermana pero no era suficiente para aliviar la inquietud que sentía.



—Antes de que nada pase necesito hablar con el señor Darcy.

—Pero la pregunta es, ¿Cómo hablaras con él? Madre y padre no me permiten a Netherfield sola, incluso ahora que el señor Bingley y yo estamos comprometidos, así que estoy segura de que no te dejaran ir. Tal vez le puedas enviar una carta. —Jane dijo.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo Jane. Un carta es la única forma de contactarlo sin que nadie se entere. —dijo Elizabeth—, Pero creo que no debo ser yo la que mande la carta. Creo que debes ser tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo Lizzy? —pregunto Jane la sorpresa evidente en sus ojos.

—Por que nadie se preguntara el porqué mandas una carta a Netherfield. Después de todo, estas comprometida con el señor Bingley. Pero creo que madre sospechar si yo la escribo. —Elizabeth explicó. Jane y Elizabeth caminaron hasta un árbol en el borde de la propiedad y se sentaron, —deberás dirigir la carta al señor Bingley y yo pondré mi carta para el señor Darcy dentro a como una nota explicando.

—Está bien Lizzy. Pero debemos hacerlo pronto. Después de todo, tenemos un baile esta noche y quieres que esto se resuelva lo más pronto posible. Esta segura que Lord Aubrey empezara a cortejarte inmediatamente. Seguramente lo hará en el baile de esta noche, pero eso no puede ser evitado. —Jane dijo.

—¡El baile! Me olvide completamente de ello. Aunque ya no quiero ir. Se suponía que era cuando el señor Darcy yo anunciaríamos nuestro compromiso. Sé que no la pasare bien. —Dijo Jane haciendo un pequeño puchero—. Sera mejor que escribamos las cartas ahora. Estoy muy ansiosa por la réplica del señor Darcy.

Jane y Elizabeth caminaron de vuelta a casa e inmediatamente empezaron las cartas. Elizabeth escribió una pequeña nota a Darcy diciéndoles cuan urgente necesitaba hablar con él. Cuando termino se la dio Jane quien la mando a Netherfield Hall. Elizabeth apenas podía espera por la respuesta. Paso el resto de la tarde preparándose para el baile y deseando que el señor Darcy viniera por ella y se la llevara lejos. Justo cuando la familia salía para el baile un mensajero de Netherfield apareció en la puerta.

—¡Jane! El señor Bingley te mando una carta. Sera mejor que la leas rápido, nos tenemos que ir al baile pronto. —dijo la señora Bennet.

Jane tomo la carta de manos de su madre y subió a su recamara. Elizabeth la siguió y Jane le entro la carta.

_Elizabeth,_

_No te preocupes, puedo resolver el asunto. Iré a hablar con tu padre mañana en la tarde._

_Tuyo_

_Fitzwilliam._

—Vez, ¿Qué te dije Lizzy? El señor Darcy hablara con padre mañana y todo está resuelto. —Dijo Jane confidente.

—Sera mejor que bajemos. Sé que Kitty está muy excitada por el baile de esta noche y estará esperando que nos vayamos lo más pronto posible.— Elizabeth dijo.

Mientras Jane y Elizabeth bajaban escucharon a Kitty quejándose de la tardanza.

—¡Pero madre! ¿Por qué no nos podemos ir ahora? —lloriqueo Kitty.

—Kitty, vendrán en un momento. Solo dales un poco de tiempo. —dijo el señor Bennet. Cuando viejo a Jane y a Elizabeth bajando la escaleras se volteo hacía Kitty y dijo—, aquí están Kitty, ahora nos podernos ir.

—No veo porque tenemos que ir al baile de cualquier manera. Para que es lo único que hacemos últimamente. ¿No fuimos a uno la semana pasada? —preguntó Mary.

—Si lo hicimos Mary. Pero es importante que tú, Kitty y Lizzy conozcan a cuantos jóvenes sea posible. Queremos que hagan un buen partido. Bueno, Lizzy no tiene preocuparse mas por eso ¿Verdad? —La señora Bennet dijo.

Elizabeth se sonrojo un podo y trato de no verse desesperado. No podía esperar a que todas estas locuras se terminaran y que su familia por fin se enterara de su compromiso con el señor Darcy. Elizabeth sabía que su 

madre estaría un podo decepcionada por su falta de titulo. Pero Elizabeth esperaba que la señora Bennet pudiera ver lo mucho que amaba al señor Darcy. Su madre saco a todas las chicas de la casa interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Elizabeth.

—¡Esta bien chicas! ¡Todas al carruaje!. —dijo la señora Bennet.

Pronto la familia llego al baile y entraron al hermoso edificio. Ya había muchos invitados presentes y el baile parecía una aglomeración. Elizabeth y Jane se separaron de su familia y se dirigieron a un lado del salón. Antes de que Jane y Elizabeth pudieran verlo Lord Aubrey se estaba acercando. Su cabello rubio relucía a la luz del candelabro y uno no podía evitar notar el impresionante corte de chaqueta. Se vía muy apuesto.

Se paro frente a las dos hermanas. —¿Cómo están esta noche damas?—pregunto Lord Aubrey.

Jane respondió primero.

—Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias.

Se volteo hacía Elizabeth y pregunto, —¿Y usted señorita Elizabeth?

—También gracias, gracias por preguntar. —contesto Elizabeth

Lord Aubrey se inclino para tomar la mano de Elizabeth y se dirigió a Jane.

—¿Puedo llevarme a su hermana por un momento? —pregunto Lord Aubrey

Jane miro a Elizabeth y de nuevo a Lord Aubrey, —Esta bien. Pero solo si promete regresarla. —dijo Jane

—Lo prometo. —respondió Lord Aubrey mientras ponía la mano de Elizabeth en su brazo. Dirigió a Elizabeth alrededor del salón hasta una puerta que estaba obstruida por un largo candelabro. Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Elizabeth pasara. La puerta llevaba a un pequeño pasillo que dirigía más allá en la casa. Cuando Elizabeth empezó a caminar Lord Aubrey la tomo del brazo para detenerla. —¡Espere! Podemos hablar aquí.

Elizabeth se volvió hacia Lord Aubrey y espero a que hablara.

—Estoy seguro de que su padre le ha dicho que pedí su permiso para cortejarla. —empezó Lord Aubrey.

—Sí, me lo dijo milord.

—Debes llamarme Sebastián, yo ya te llamo Elizabeth. —Lord Aubrey dijo.

—No creo que sea apropiado.— Dijo Elizabeth dándole la espalda.

—¡Elizabeth! Te estoy cortejando. No creo que sea impropio que te llame por tu nombre. —dijo Lord Aubrey volteando a Elizabeth hacía él—. Te traje aquí solo para decirte por mi mismo que deseo cortejarte. Eres una hermosa e interesante joven. Creo que harás un maravillosa Vizcondesa Aubrey.

—¿No es demasiado pronto para eso milord? —Preguntó Elizabeth—, después de todo no he consentido en que me corteje.

—Pero lo hará. Siempre obtengo lo que quiero. —Lord Aubrey con testo con un brillo en los ojos.

—Sera mejor que me regrese al salón —dijo Elizabeth empezando a abrir la puerta.

—Está bien. Pero estoy determinado a ganármela señorita Elizabeth. —Lord Aubrey dijo.

Lord Aubrey tomo una vez más la mano de Elizabeth para ponerla en su manga. Abrieron discretamente la puerta y entraron al salón de baile. Elizabeth se sorprendió con lo que vio al otro lado del salón. El señor Darcy había llegado al baile.


	11. Muchas conversaciones

Capítulo Once: Muchas Conversaciones

Disclaimer: Esto es una traducción de la historia de WhiteCamellia. Todo lo demás es de Jane Austen.

Elizabeth se tenso y trato de alejarse de Lord Aubrey. Observo a su señor Darcy hacer el camino entre la multitud, parando a charlar aquí y allá. Elizabeth se comenzó a mover hacía a su amado pero Lord Aubrey tenía un firme agarre en su brazo. Lord Aubrey, que ojalá no hubiera notado su interés en la nueva llegada, condujo a Elizabeth hacia la mesa de los refrescos.

—Déjame darte un refresco cariño, debes de estar sedienta. —Lord Aubrey dijo.

Elizabeth levanto una ceja a su expresión de cariño, pero le permitió que la llevara a la mesa. Espió al señor Darcy hablando con Justine Debouff, una hermosa joven que se estaba quedando con unos parientes en el pueblo. Los celos atravesaron a Elizabeth como un rayo antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

"_¿Por que el señor Darcy estará hablando con Justine? Ni siquiera la conoce" _pensó Elizabeth.

Justo en ese momento Lord Aubrey apareció a su lado con una copa de champaña. Elizabeth tomo la copa y se la bebió de un sorbo.

—Cuidado, no vas a querer que se te suba a la cabeza. —Le susurro Lord Aubrey a Elizabeth en la oreja.

—Puedo cuidarme milord, pero le agradezco su preocupación. —Le contesto Elizabeth.

—Señorita Elizabeth, ¿Me hará el honor de bailar el primer vals conmigo? —pregunto Lord Aubrey.

—Lo siento Lord Aubrey, pero no bailare esta noche. No me siento bien. —dijo Elizabeth.

En ese momento Jane apareció a un lado de Elizabeth.

—¿Qué es esto Lizzy? ¿No te sientes bien? Vamos al balcón para que te de algo de aire. Eso te hará sentir mejor. —dijo Jane tomando el brazo de Elizabeth.

—Gracias Jane. —Elizabeth dijo.

Antes de que Elizabeth y Jane se pudieran alejar, Lord Aubrey tomo la mano de Elizabeth y beso las puntas de sus dedos.

—Espero que recupere pronto señorita Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sonrió, pero removió su mano del agarre de lord Aubrey.

—Gracias.

Jane y Elizabeth cruzaron rápidamente el salón hasta el balcón. Jane abrió las puertas y salieron.

Jane volteo hacia su hermana y dijo, —Lizzy, ¿Qué pasa entre Lord Aubrey y tú? ¿Pensé que estabas prometida al señor Darcy?

—Lo sé Jane, ¡Lo sé! —Exclamo Elizabeth—, no sé qué hacer. Lord Aubrey no deja de perseguirme. Creo que tendré ser más clara.

Jane sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, —No creo que vaya a ser así de simple. Parece bastante firme en ti. —dijo Jane.

—No puedo imaginar por que. No tengo la más larga dote, y no soy la joven más bonita en el pueblo. ¡Lord Aubrey es de Londres! Seguramente debe de conocer a muchas más mujeres más elegibles que yo. —contesto Elizabeth.



—Oh Lizzy eres una mujer hermosa. No estoy sorprendida que Lord Aubrey esté interesado en ti. Pero como ya estás comprometida con el señor Darcy debes alejar a Lord Aubrey inmediatamente. —dijo Jane poniéndose seria por un momento.

—¿Qué debo de hacer Jane?, realmente no tengo idea. ¿Crees que deba decirle al señor Darcy que tenga una palabra con él? ¿Crees que eso ayudara? —Elizabeth preguntó.

—Creo que el señor Darcy estará muy dispuesto a alejar a Lord Aubrey de ti. Pero debes de hacerlo rápido. Madre ya ha fijado sus ojos en Lord Aubrey. Debes anunciar tú compromiso con el señor Darcy rápidamente. —contestó Jane

Pero antes de otra palabra pudiera ser dicha, la señora Bennet rompió a través de las puertas del balcón.

—¡Mis queridas! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí afuera? Lizzy, debes de estar con Lord Aubrey. Esta rodeado de jovencitas. ¿No querrás que te lo roben? —dijo la señora Bennet—, y tú Jane, ¿Dónde está tu señor Bingley?¿No has dejado que se te escape de las manos?

Jane y Elizabeth apenas pudieron reprimir los suspiros. Jane se giro hacía su madre y dijo,

—madre, tenemos todo bajo control. No creo que esté en peligro de perder al señor Bingley, y creo que Lizzy tiene algo que decirte respecto a Lord Aubrey. —Jane dijo.

Elizabeth miro a Jane sorprendida. _"Como podía Jane forzarla a decírselo a su madre"_ pensó Elizabeth.

La señora Bennet por otra parte, parecía estática. Probablemente se imaginaba que Elizabeth le iba a contar de una propuesta matrimonial del elusivo vizconde.

—Me excuso, las veré en el salón de baile más tarde. —dijo Jane mientras regresaba al interior.

—¡Oooh Lizzy! ¿Qué ha pasado? Estuviste con Lord Aubrey bastante tiempo al inicio del baile. ¡Debes de decirme todo! —exclamó la señora Bennet.

—Ummm, madre. Tengo que decirle algo, y va está muy disgustada conmigo. —Empezó Elizabeth.

—Ohh nunca podría disgustada contigo. ¡A menos de que nunca te cases! —interrumpió la señora Bennet.

—Bueno, es acerca de Lord Aubrey…—empezó Elizabeth

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡¿Cuándo se propuso?! —La señora Bennet interrumpió a Elizabeth una vez más antes de que esta pudiera empezar.

Elizabeth se que parada mirando perpleja al arrebato de su madre.

—¡Madre! —Exclamó Elizabeth—, ¡Estas completamente equivocada! Lord Aubrey nunca se me propuso.

—¿No lo hizo? —Preguntó la señora Bennet sorprendida—, ¿Qué paso entonces, qué quieres decirme?

—Bue, bueno, no estoy interesada en Lord Aubrey. Voy a decirle que para de cortejarme. —Elizabeth dijo de un tirón.

La señora Bennet solo se quedo viendo a Elizabeth perpleja,

—Pero…pero…tú y él…y es tan rico…. —la voz de la señora Bennet se fue apagando.

—Lo sé madre. Pero no lo amo. Si se me propusiera, no podría aceptarlo. —Elizabeth dijo.

—¡Pero Lizzy! —exclamó la señora Bennet.

—No madre. Lo digo enserio. Voy a terminar mi cortejo. —dijo Elizabeth.



La señora Bennet se quedo relativamente silenciosa.

—Por supuesto Lizzy, por supuesto. Todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz. Y sé que Lord Aubrey te dará todo lo que necesites.

—Pero él no es lo quiero madre, —dijo Lizzy—, no te preocupes todo estará bien pronto.

Elizabeth tomo la mano de su madre y entraron juntas al salón de baile. La señora Bennet continúo hablando y hablando mientras caminaban.

—Aquí madre, siéntate a un lado de Mary por un rato. —dijo Elizabeth.

Elizabeth se alejo rápidamente antes de que su madre se sentara y pudiera poner en orden sus pensamientos. Se paro detrás de un largo pilar a un lado del salón y vio a las hermosas parejas bailar. Fallo en notar a un hombre parado en la esquina observándola. Ella ligeramente movió sus pies al ritmo de la música. Lizzy brinco cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura y una suave voz en su oreja.

—Mi querida, cuán bella luces esta noche.

Elizabeth se giro con una gigante sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Señor Darcy!—exclamó antes lanzar sus brazos a su alrededor—. Me estaba preguntando cuando me ibas a hablar —. Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Elizabeth, quisiera haber venido a ti antes. Cuando llegue estabas con Lord Aubrey, y luego desapareciste por un rato en el balcón. ¿Qué, puedo preguntar, paso allí? ¿Algo por lo cual deba de estar preocupado? —preguntó el señor Darcy.

—Solo le estaba diciendo a mi madre que necesitaba que Lord Aubrey dejara de perseguirme. —le dijo Elizabeth.

Cuando el señor Darcy levanto una ceja a esto, Elizabeth continuo,

—NO, no le dije sobre nosotros. Pero sugerí que aún no iba a terminal como una vieja solterona. Está enojada conmigo por rechazar a Lord Aubrey, pero una vez que sepa de nuestro compromiso entenderá.

—Mi querida Lizzy, como deseo decirle al mundo sobre nosotros…—dijo el señor Darcy antes de abrazar a Lizzy fuertemente. Susurro contra su oreja—, ¿Puedes encontrarme afuera en diez minutos?

Elizabeth simplemente asintió, perdida en la esencia de su amado. El seño Darcy finalmente la libero, y escabullo una vez más en las sombras de la habitación. Elizabeth respiro profundamente y se inclino contra el frio pilar. Cuando el señor Darcy estaba a su alrededor escasamente podía respirar. Cuando él estaba cerca todo lo que podía hacer era tratar de mantener los ojos lejos de él por miedo a que alguien lo notara. Se le quedaba el corazón en la garganta cada vez que él la miraba a los ojos. No podía esperar a ser su esposa.

Elizabeth fue sacada bruscamente de su sueño por unas voces fuertes que venían del salón de baile. Elizabeth camino hasta la habitación para investigar pero la pero el vano de la puerta estaba bloqueado por la multitud. Elizabeth se escabullo entre los invitado y vio la fuente de toda la conmoción. Sus ojos se agradaron, su quijada se cayó. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una vez más Lady Catherine había llegado al pueblo.


	12. Problemas en el Horizonte

Capítulo Doce: Problemas en el Horizonte

Disclaimer: Esto es una traducción de la historia de WhiteCamellia. Todo lo demás es de Jane Austen.

—¡Lizzy, debes decirme lo que te dijo Lady Catherine! —exclamó la señora Bennet. Había empezado a molestar a Lizzy sobre el encuentro desde que habían dejado el baile.

Elizabeth trato de no gruñir y levanto la vista desde el libro que estaba leyendo,  
—Madre, ya te lo dije. Es mi asunto y no quisiera compartirlo ahora mismo. —con eso Elizabeth regreso a su lectura

La señora Bennet chasqueo y regreso a su asiento en la tumbona. La verdad era que Elizabeth no había contado a nadie lo que había pasado con Lady Catherine. Había repasado el encuentro cientos de veces en su mente, y cada vez se que deba en blanco sobre qué hacer. Elizabeth deseaba poder hablar con Darcy pero no lo había visto desde la noche del baile.

_La velada previa…_

Elizabeth paro de repente cuando vio a Lady Catherine en salón de baile. Trato discretamente de dejar la habitación pero antes de que pudiera una voz la llamo.

—¡Lizzy! ¡Aquí! —la multitud era tan grande que no podía ver quien la estaba llamando.

Elizabeth zigzagueo a través de la multitud tratando de identificar quien había dicho su nombre. Cuando vio a su amiga Charlotte con su esposo parados junto a Lady Catherine.

—¡Charlotte! ¡No tenía idea que venias de visita! —Exclamó Lizzy—, ¿Por qué no escribiste?

Charlotte abrazo a Lizzy y le sonrió,

—No tuve tiempo de escribir, Lady Catherine insistió que el señor Collins y yo viniéramos con ella. Fue todo muy inesperado.

El señor Collins, quien había estado silencioso durante los saludos de las dos amigas parecía incapaz de contenerse más.

—Mi querida prima Elizabeth, espero que mi esposa y yo la encontremos bien.

—Si gracias, estoy muy bien. —le dijo Elizabeth sonriendo.

—Estoy muy aliviado de escucharlo prima, uno nunca quiere escuchar nuevas de un pariente enfermo. —le contesto el señor Collins.

—Eso es muy amable de usted, gracias. —le dijo Elizabeth tratando de mantener la sonrisa en su rostro. A menudo encontraba difícil mantener una cara seria cuando hablaba con el señor Collins. Todo lo que podía ver era a él proponiéndosele, y eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Prima Elizabeth, déjeme contarle lo que ha pasado en nuestra humilde casa. —empezó el señor Collins.

Elizabeth le dio una mirada furtiva a las puertas del balcón antes de dirigir su atención al señor Collins. Trato de no suspirar pero le sonrió cuando hablo. Antes de que el señor Collins pudiera 

continuar su diatriba sobre lo que había sucedido en la iglesia la semana previa una voz hablo cerca de la oreja de Elizabeth.

—Señorita Bennet, que encantador verla. —le dijo Lady Catherine con una agria mirada en el rostro.

Elizabeth le hizo una reverencia de cortesía y le dijo,

—Que agradable verla a usted también Lady Catherine.

—Me alegro de no ver a mi sobrino cerca de ti. Veo que tomo mi aviso y lo alejó de usted. —Le dijo Lady Catherine. Elizabeth permaneció silenciosa y simplemente le obsequio una sonrisa. Lady Catherine continuó con—, Debo decir que estoy complacida de que haya detenido ese sin sentido. Pero por otra parte, estoy segura de que mi sobrino no estaba interesado en usted en primer lugar.

Elizabeth trato en vano desencajar la quijada en ultrajé. Antes de que pudiera responder Lady Catherine dijo,

—Discúlpenme, creo que he visto a alguien al otro lado de la habitación.

Después de que Lady Catherine estaba lo suficientemente lejos Elizabeth no puedo evitar pronunciar,

—¿Puedes creer esa mujer? ¡Es tan insufrible!

—Lo sé Lizzy, lo sé. No sé cómo puedo soportar ir a su cada semana. —le dijo Charlotte.

Lizzy y Charlotte se rieron quedamente juntas. Elizabeth miro alrededor del salón y vio al señor Darcy capturado en una conversación con el señor Collins. _"Creo que no nos encontraremos en el balcón esta noche" _Pensó Elizabeth.

Elizabeth retiro la Mirada del señor Darcy cuando Charlotte continúo su conversación,

—Lizzy querida, ¿Me acompañarías a ir por un refresco? Me siento bastante sedienta.

—Si, por supuesto Charlotte. —le dijo Elizabeth tomando el brazo de charlo y guiándola a la mesa. En el camino pasaron junto el señor Darcy y el señor Collins. Darcy le dio una mirada furtiva a Lizzy mientras pasaba y sus ojos se encontraron por un momento. Elizabeth retiro la mirada esperando que eso parara el sonrojo, pero desafortunadamente siempre se sonrojaba al verlo. Elizabeth y Charlotte eventualmente terminaron en la mesa del segundo pequeño cuarto.

Charlotte se giro a Elizabeth, sus ojos brillantes, y dijo,

—Tengo excitantes noticias Lizzy. Estoy…—la voz de Charlotte se fue apagando, se inclino hacía Lizzy y le susurro al oído—, bueno… estoy esperando.

Elizabeth se quedo silenciosa por unos segundos antes de abrazar a Charlotte.

—¡Ohh! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! ¿Cuándo lo esperas? —le preguntó Lizzy.

—No estoy segura, pero creo que en unos siete meses. —le dijo que no pudo dejar de sonreír—. Estoy tan emocionada Lizzy.



Elizabeth puso una mano en el brazo de Charlotte sonriéndole a su amiga.

—¡Lo puedo decir! Estas prácticamente brillando. ¿Qué hizo el señor Collins cuando se lo dijiste?

—Está muy feliz por decir lo menos. Insiste en checarme a cada segundo del día. La mayor parte del tiempo tengo que pretender dormir para obtener paz y quietud.—le dijo Charlotte—, pero pienso que será buen padre. Ciertamente es lo bastante atento ahora.

Elizabeth y Charlotte se abrazaron una vez más antes de que fueran interrumpidas.

—Charlotte mi querida, allí estas. La he estado buscando ardientemente. ¿Cómo se siente? —le pregunto el señor Collins—, como probablemente le ha sido contado prima Elizabeth, la señora Collins está esperando un hermoso bulto de alegría. Siempre he dicho que la procreación es una cosa noble. Hemos sido bendecidos por este goce que se acerca.

—Si, Charlotte me dio las grandiosas noticias. Felicidades. —le dijo Elizabeth sonriendo.

—Gracias prima, gracias. —contesto el señor Collins.

Elizabeth miro a su alrededor y vio al señor Darcy salir al balcón,

—Les ruego que me disculpen, debo ir a hablar con mi madre. —les dijo Elizabeth.

Elizabeth hizo lentamente su camino entre la multitud. Sonriendo y asintiendo a los invitados mientras pasaba. Por la esquina del ojo vio a su madre platicando a los lejos con Lady Lucas. Mientras pasaba Lizzy trato de no gemir cuando escucho a su madre decir "más ventajoso matrimonio". Finalmente observo las puertas del balcón, Elizabeth miro a su alrededor escabulléndose rápidamente. Elizabeth respiro profundamente, el aire fresco era delicioso después del aire viciado del salón de baile. Puesto que Darcy no estaba esperando por ella, bajo los escalones a un lado del balcón que llevaban al jardín. Silenciosamente camino a través de los caminos admirando las flores. Dio la vuelta en una esquina y diviso a su amado señor Darcy en la distancia. El corazón de Elizabeth dio un salto al verlo.

Se le acerco siligiosamente por detrás.

—¡Señor Darcy! ¡Parece que finalmente lo he encontrado! —puso su mano en su brazo y lo giro hacía ella.

¡Elizabeth se tambaleo sorprendida! ¡En vez de su amado señor Darcy era Lord Aubrey! Elizabeth dio un paso hacia atrás y se quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos al hombre frente a ella.

—Como puede ver, no soy su señor Darcy. —Le dijo Lord Aubrey—, pero eso explica algunas cosas.

—Yo… umm… Yo estoy muy sorprendida de verlo aquí Lord Aubrey. —dijo Elizabeth.

—Lo puedo ver mi querida. Ahora dígame, ¿Qué pasa entre usted y el elusivo señor Darcy? —le pregunto Lord Aubrey con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Elizabeth pudiera responder a su pregunta el señor Darcy dio vuelta a la esquina y vio a los dos juntos.



—Señorita Elizabeth, Lord Aubrey, que sorpresa verlos aquí afuera. —les dijo Darcy.

—No tiene que pretender conmigo Darcy. Lo sé. La señorita Elizabeth está aquí para encontrarse con usted. —le respondió Lord Aubrey.

Darcy se que mirando fijamente a Lord Aubrey sin expresión en los ojos.

—¿Y cómo sabe esto?—preguntó Darcy.

—Elizabeth me abrazo pensando que era usted. Me estaba a punto de contar la historia cuando usted llego.—Lord Aubrey respondió.

—¿Lo estaba?— el señor Darcy miro a Elizabeth y le sonrió.

Lord Aubrey quien estaba observando la interacción con gran fascinación no dijo nada. Darcy se dirigió a Lord Aubrey y dijo,

—Debo pedirle que se mantenga silencioso sobre este asunto. Elizabeth y yo planeamos anunciar nuestro compromiso. Así que si se lo puede guardar para usted hasta entonces estaríamos muy agradecidos.

—¡Oh! ¡Así que están comprometidos! Me preguntaba cual era la extensión de su relación.—les dijo Lord Aubrey.

Elizabeth quien había esta callada hasta entonces dijo,

—¿Podrá mantenerlo silenciosamente?

—Mi querida Elizabeth, lo mantendré para mi…—le dijo Lord Aubrey.

—¡Ohh gracias! —Elizabeth no pudo evitar exclamar.

—Pero deben hacer por mí a cambio de mi silencio.—Lord Aubrey les dijo.

—¿Qué desea?—El señor Darcy pregunto.

Lord Aubrey sonrió para sí y empezó a transmitir sus términos a la pareja ante él.

* * *

Bueno este es el último capítulo que ha publicado la autora. Me disculpo por mí GRAN retraso, pero en ocasiones la vida real nos alcanza.


	13. Interesantes Acontecimientos

Capítulo 13: Interesantes Acontecimientos

Disclaimer: Orgullo y Prejuicio fue creado por Jane Austen y está historia es una traducción de la trama de WhiteCamellia

—¿Qué es lo que desea? —preguntó el señor Darcy

Lord Aubrey sonrió para sí mismo y empezó a transmitir sus términos a la pareja ante él:—Quiero que usted, señor Darcy me presente a su tía, Lady Catherine. Necesito ganar acceso a las más altas esferas de la sociedad y creo que ella es la clave.

Lizzy estaba aturdida. De todas las cosas que Lord Aubrey hubiera podido pedir, ¿pedía eso? Quería brincar a los brazos de Darcy y nunca dejarlo ir. Las cosas nunca se habían visto mejor para su futuro

—Lord Aubrey, nosotros haremos… —comenzó Elizabeth antes de que el señor Darcy la interrumpió.

—Eso está fuera de cuestión, me temo. —contesto el señor Darcy—, No creo que Lady Catherine esté interesada en conocer a un hombre como usted. Además, usted ya es recibido bien. ¿Qué más puede pedir?

Lord Aubrey ignore la segunda pregunto y dijo:—¿Con así, Darcy? Bueno sí usted no cumple mis deseos, entonces me veré forzado a decir a todo mundo de su compromiso con la encantadora señorita Bennet. Y usted sabe como la Ton ama los chismes. ¿Qué tendrán que decir ellos de este pequeño acuerdo?

Elizabeth miró a Darcy con alarma. La situación estaba saliéndose de control rápidamente y ella necesitaba arreglarlo de alguna forma.

—Por supuesto que el señor Darcy le presentara a su tía Lord Aubrey, él solo la protege un poco. Estoy segura que hará las introducciones a su primera conveniencia.

—Vaya señor Darcy, parece que usted tiene una muy inteligente _fiancée_. No me sorprende que me atraiga. —Con eso, Lord Aubrey levanto la mano y recorrió la mejilla de Elizabeth con una mano enguantada.

Antes de que Elizabeth pudiera reaccionar había sido jalada bruscamente y puesta detrás del señor Darcy.

—Sí vuelve a tocar a Elizabeth una vez más, me asegurare de que nunca sea recibido en la buena sociedad.

Elizabeth dio un paso hacia delante desde detrás del señor Darcy e hizo lo mejor para calmarlo.

—Fitzwilliam —le dijo Elizabeth, con la mano en su brazo—, necesitas calmarte. Piensa sobre esto. Presentárselo a tu tía no sería algo tan terrible. Hasta que anunciemos nuestro compromiso lo necesitamos de nuestro lado.

Darcy exhalo, se inclino en Elizabeth un momento para luego girarse a Lord Aubrey

—Está bien. Hare las introducciones necesarias. Sí dice alguna palabra de nuestro compromiso, entonces cortare todo lazo con usted.

Lord Aubrey inclinó la cabeza y miro fijamente a la pareja delante de él.

—Estoy de acuerdo con sus términos. Pero temo que me malentendió Darcy. Todo lo que quiero es ser bienvenido en sociedad —sonrió, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Darcy y Elizabeth lo vieron alejarse y se acomodaron en brazos del otro.

—¡Oh, Fitzwilliam! ¿Qué pasara? ¿En verdad le vas a presentar a Lady Catherine? Me pregunto que pensara ella de él.

Antes de que Darcy pudiera responder escucharon el eco de una voz en la distancia:—No soy tan malo como piensan. Denme una oportunidad.

Darcy envolvió a Elizabeth en sus brazos y descanso la barbilla en su cabeza.

—No creo que tengamos opción, amor. Sí no hago las presentaciones entonces él anunciara nuestro compromiso a la Ton.

Elizabeth se alejo un poco de Darcy por un momento y susurro:—Bueno, ¿Crees que sería tan malo? —Avergonzada enterró la cabeza en el recodo de su brazo incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

Darcy se quedo quieto por un momento y simplemente miro a Elizabeth. Cuando él no respondió Elizabeth empezó a retraerse de los brazos de Darcy. Antes de que pudiera ir muy lejos Darcy la agarro de los antebrazos y la abrazo una vez más.

—¡Oh, Elizabeth! Cuánto espere para escuchar esas palabras de tu boca. —Darcy envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la atrajo contra su duro pecho. Con un gemido tomo su boca con la suya y la beso con una pasión que hizo que doblar las rodillas de ella. Elizabeth se aferro a Darcy sintiéndose un poco mareada por la falta de oxigeno. Darcy comenzó a besarle las mejillas mientras la pasión disminuía y la ternura aumentaba.

—¿Cuándo te gustaría hacer el anunciamiento, cariño mío? —le susurro Darcy a Elizabeth a la oreja.

Le tomo a Elizabeth un momento para responder pues todavía estaba dando vueltas por los besos de su amado. Con los ojos cerrados susurro:—Pronto, creo. Pero sabes no creo que sea mala idea presentarle Lord Aubrey a tu tía. Tal vez ella sea buena para él.

Darcy echo la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose antes de responderle a Elizabeth:—Querida, no creo que mi tía sea buena para alguien. Pero puedes tener razón, puede que ella haga algún bien. —Darcy sonrió y miro a Elizabeth. La miro fijamente a los ojos y no retiro la mirada. Por unos pocos momentos se quedaron para ahí en hermoso silencio. Fue un raro momento para ellos, pues su tiempo a solas estaba limitado. Él comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella una vez más pero una voz interrumpió su silencio.

—¡Lizzy! ¿Dónde estás? —llamó Jane desde el balcón—. ¿Estás ahí afuera?

Lizzy se movió hacia el balcón, antes de que pudiera responder, Darcy la jalo de regreso hacía las sombras para un último beso.

—¡Lizzy! ¡Madre está buscándote! Viene para acá. Sé que estás ahí. —dijo Jane, llamando a Elizabeth una vez más.

—Sí Jane. Aquí estoy. Entretén a madre por mí, estaré ahí en un momento. —respondió Lizzy. Todavía envuelta en los brazos del señor Darcy—Necesitamos hablar de esto pronto.

Comenzó a alejarse cuando Darcy tomo su mano entre las suyas.

—Lo sé, Lizzy. No estoy seguro cuando. Creo que será mejor presentar a Lord Aubrey a Lady Catherine antes de que esto se nos salga de la mano. En verdad creo que él piensa que puede alejarte de mí.

Elizabeth solo sonrió y apretó la mano de Darcy antes de darse la vuelta y subir los escalones del balcón. Miro sobre su hombro y dijo:—Seré siempre tuya. —con eso termino de subir los escalones y entro en el salón de baile.

—¡Lizzy! Trate de cubrirte tanto como pude, pero madre insiste absolutamente en verte en este instante. —dijo Jane prácticamente arrastrando a Elizabeth en la habitación hacía su madre.

La señora Bennet podía ser vista desde el otro lado de la habitación caminando de un lado a otro luciendo muy agitada. Tan pronto como diviso a Jane y Elizabeth atravesando el salón, se animo visiblemente y se movió hacía ellas con paso apresurado

—¡Lizzy! —exclamó la señora Bennet—, ¡Lizzy! ¡Debes venir en este instante!

—¿Sí, madre? —dijo Elizabeth un poco perpleja—. ¿Me necesitaba?

La señora Bennet tomo a Lizzy del brazo dirigiéndola hacía unas sillas contra la pared.

—Lizzy, algo peculiar está pasando —comenzó la señora Bennet—, Lady Catherine ha pedido verte.

—¿En verdad? —dijo Elizabeth. Pensó que era interesante porque en su última reunión la cosas no habían terminando bien entre ellas. _¿Qué querrá de mí?_ Se pregunto Elizabeth.

La señora Bennet señalo las sillas dispuestas al otro lado del salón:—Mira allá, Elizabeth, ella está ahí. —Lady Catherine podía ser vista sentada tan regia como siempre entre los otros nobles de baile—. ¡Debes ir inmediatamente Lizzy! Sabes que odia que la hagan esperar. —la señora Bennet le dio un empujo hacía la formidable mujer.

Mientras Lizzy cruzaba el salón noto que Lord Aubrey entraba disimuladamente en la habitación sin ser notado por la mayoría de los invitados. Lizzy llego al sofá en el que Lady Catherine estaba sentada, con una rápida cortesía ante Lady Catherine:— Es muy agradable verla otra vez Lady Catherine. Espero que este disfrutando la velada. —dijo Elizabeth— Mi madre me informo que deseaba hablar conmigo.

—Sí, es correcto. —contestó Lady Catherine secamente—. Me han dicho que dicho que usted está familiarizada con cierto caballero al que deseo ser presentada. Creo que él lo hará muy bien mí circulo social.

—¿Y quién es el caballero? —pregunto Elizabeth—. Estaré más que deseosa de hacer la presentación que usted desea.

—El caballero es un hombre llamado Lord Aubrey. Es nuevo en la Ton, aunque puedo decir que será muy popular. Creo que eventualmente será un buen amigo para mí sobrino, el señor Darcy. —dijo Lady Catherine.

Elizabeth se quedo parada un momento preguntándose que debería hacer. Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta apropiada una voz sonó detrás de ella:—¿Puede servirles señoras?

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta cuidadosamente y le sonrió al visitante.


	14. Amor

Capítulo Catorce: Amor

Disclaimer: Orgullo y Prejuicio fue creado por Jane Austen y está historia es una traducción de la trama de WhiteCamellia

* * *

—Lord Aubrey, qué placentera sorpresa. —dijo Elizabeth forzando una sonrisa en el rostro. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las mujeres detrás de ella y dijo:—Lady Catherine, ¿Puedo presentarle a Lord Aubrey? Es nuevo en la Ton, ha llegado hace solo una semana.

—Lord Aubrey, he escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted, por supuesto, pero no lo he encontrado hasta ahora.— Lady Catherine inclino la cabeza al alto caballero delante de ella.

Lord Aubrey, que estaba elegantísimo en su atuendo negro, se paro majestuosamente en frente de Lady Catherine e hizo una reverencia para besar su mano.

—Un placer, milady. Por supuesto, solo he escuchado lo mejor de usted. He estado muy ansioso de por serle presentado.

Lady Catherine ladeo la cabeza y asintió al joven ante ella. Al principio no respondió mientras lo inspeccionaba abiertamente.

—Elizabeth, se puede ir. Quisiera hablar con Lord Aubrey a solas por un momento.

Elizabeth realizó una cortesía y le dijo a Lady Catherine:—Gracias por su tiempo. —Empezó a caminar hacia los escalones, dio la vuelta y dijo:—Hasta nuestro siguiente encuentro Lord Aubrey.

Elizabeth trato de alejarse lo más rápido posible de Lady Catherine. Sí Lady Catherine cambiaba de opinión y deseaba que se quedara, no creía poder soportarlo. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo la forzarían a soportar a esa mujer una vez que Darcy y ella estuvieran casados. Elizabeth se estremeció al pensarlo y miro alrededor de la habitación en busca de su amado. Normalmente cuando sus ojos lo buscaban lo encontraban en seguida. Elizabeth miro a su alrededor desconcertada. ¿Dónde podría estar el señor Darcy?

Mientras Elizabeth daba vueltas en el salón, noto que Jane y el señor Bingley caminaban discretamente hacía un grupo de puertas en una esquina del salón. Sonrió para sí misma, feliz de que su hermana finalmente hubiera encontrado la felicidad con el hombre que amaba. Justo cuando pensaba esto diviso al señor Darcy hablando con un hombre mayor cerca de la mesa de refrescos. _¿Quién es ese? _Se pregunto Elizabeth. Sin darse cuenta se encontró caminando hacía la pareja.

* * *

—¡Señor Bingley! No podemos estar aquí. Los sirvientes pueden venir en cualquier momento. —exclamó Jane.

Bingley, quien nunca era propenso a excesivas muestras físicas, no pudo resistirlo. Jane estaba tan hermosa. Vestía un vestido azul pálido con pequeños volantes y flores que parecían ser bastante populares entre las damas esos días. Su dorado cabello estaba recogido en un simple moño con unos rizos cayendo alrededor de su rostro. Incluso sin los arreglos del día, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Cautivaba sus sentidos.

—No te preocupes querida, esta habitación está escondida. Nadie nos encontrara. Estoy seguro que los sirvientes estarán muy ocupados con el baile y no se molestaran en checar todas las habitaciones. —le dijo Bingley.

Bingley se acerco a Jane y puso una mano en su rostro. Ella se sonrojo y trato de desviar la cabeza. Bingley lentamente giro su rostro hacía él y la miro a los ojos. Sabía que Jane estaba todavía un poco nerviosa por su repentina marcha el año anterior. ¿Cómo podía probarle su amor? Si, estaban comprometidos pero ella era todavía un poco tímida con él.

Así que hizo la única cosa en la que pudo pensó. Lentamente bajo los labios a los de ella en suave beso. Al principio Jane no respondió mucho, pero porque Jane era inocente nunca respondía mucho, pero después de unos momentos Bingley pudo sentir sus labios moverse contra los de él. ¡Su corazón dio un vuelco de triunfo! Movió la mano desde su mejilla hasta nuca acercándola aún más a él.

Por la esquina del ojo vio una pequeña tumbona justo detrás de Jane, en la esquina de la habitación. Continuó besando a Jane en la boca, y a costo a ambos en ella. Normalmente no se hubiera tomado tales libertades con su _fiancée_, pero la amaba y quería mostrarle cuanto lo hacía.

Al principio Jane estaba sorprendida con el repentino movimiento y dejo de besarlo. Bingley tomo la oportunidad y empezó a besarla en la quijada.

Justo cuando estaba llegando a un particularmente delicioso punto detrás de la oreja de jane, la puerta se abrió y alguien exclamo:—¡Oh! ¡Siento mucho haber interrumpido! —la puerta comenzó a cerrarse pero una vez más el intruso hablo— ¿Jane? ¿Eres tú?

Bingley no pudo evitar gruñir un poco para sí mismo. Jane, quien estaba mortificada, enterró la cara en el hombre de Bingley para esconder el sonrojo de su rostro.

—Elizabeth —comenzó Bingley— Nosotros estábamos…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de explicarse Elizabeth lo interrumpió:—Señor Bingley, no hay necesidad de explicarse—se rio un poco—. Jane querida, cuando termines ¿Puedes buscarme? —con eso salió rápidamente de la habitación riéndose.

—¡Oh Charles! ¡Qué embarazoso! —exclamó Jane— ¿Cómo podre mirarla a la cara después?

—Jane, estoy seguro que tu hermana no piensa menos de ti. —dijo Bingley dulcemente.

Jane envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura de él y suspiro.

—Te amo. —dijo Jane quedamente.

El corazón de Bingley se hincho. Sabía que ella lo amaba, pero nunca antes había dicho las palabras.

—Yo también te amo, querida mía. —dijo Bingley antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella una vez más.

* * *

Elizabeth seguía sonriendo cuando regreso al salón de baile. _¡Oh, Jane!_ pensó Elizabeth _¡Estará mortificada mañana, pero hare que me cuente todos los detalles!_

La noche se estaba acabando pero todo el mundo seguía con los espíritus en alto. Los violines empezaron a sonar una vez más, señalando el último vals de la velada. Elizabeth miro a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, temiendo que su primo Colin le fuera a pedir el baile. Afortunadamente no lo vio, pero para estar segura se movió a una esquina de la habitación, cerca de las chicas a las que no sacaban a bailar.

Por la esquina del ojo noto movimiento, pero viendo que estaba en una salón de baile lleno de personas esto no era raro. Cerró los ojos, escuchando la música, balanceándose un poco, cuando escucho un pequeño tosido. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y levanto la mirada.

El corazón le subió hasta la garganta al verlo. Se veía tan impresionante en su traje que apenas podía soportarlo.

—Señorita Elizabeth, ¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo? —preguntó el señor Darcy con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Elizabeth le sonrió y le dio la mano sin decir una palabra. El señor Darcy la puso en su brazo y la dirigió a la pista. Elizabeth trato de parecer compuesta pero temió que todos los que la observaban pudieran ver su amor por él. Bailar con él sería insoportablemente hermoso, pero espero a que la música empezara con anticipación.

La atrajo a sus brazos y comenzaron a bailar el vals alrededor del salón con las otras parejas. En orden de simular una relación normal Elizabeth comenzó a hacerle preguntas:—¿Señor Darcy, se divirtió en el baile de esta noche?

Darcy sonrió rápidamente y dijo:—Sí, así lo creo. Los jardines son hermosos, ¿No está de acuerdo?

Elizabeth espero no haberse sonrojado a su insinuación, y replico:—Sí, sí que lo son. Las flores y los árboles lucen hermosos a la luz de la luna.

Antes que Darcy pudiera hacer otra pregunta, Elizabeth tenía una propia:—¿Quién era el hombre con él que hablaba antes?

—Oh, debe referirse a Lord Westwood. Es un amigo de mi padre y estaba preguntado sobre Georgiana y yo. Han pasado años desde que hable con él, pero es un amigo de la familia, así que no podía alejarme.

Continuaron charlando mientras bailaban y Elizabeth no pudo evitar pensar cuanto lo amaba. ¿Por qué habían escondido su compromiso por tanto tiempo? Quería que todo el mundo supiera cuanto lo amaba, y que no podía esperar a ser su esposa.

De repente, Elizabeth miro al señor Darcy directamente a los ojos.

—¿William, qué estamos esperando?

El parpadeo y sonrió confuso.

—Debemos decirle inmediatamente a todo el mundo de nuestro compromiso. —Elizabeth elaboro.


	15. Si te amo

Disclaimer: Orgullo y Prejuicio fue creado por Jane Austen y está historia es una traducción de la trama de WhiteCamellia

Capítulo 15: Si te amo

Repentinamente, Elizabeth miró directamente a los ojos del Sr. Darcy

―William, ¿Qué estamos esperando? —El miró hacia abajo confundido con una sonrisa perpleja en el rostro—. Debemos contarles a todos de nuestro compromiso inmediatamente.

Darcy volvió bruscamente la cabeza hacia Elizabeth, claramente sorprendido por el cambio de opinión de Elizabeth.

—Lizzy, querida, Simplemente no creó que sea el momento o el lugar...

—¡Oh, William, por supuesto que lo es! No se porque he estado vacilante por tanto tiempo. Te amo. Y no puedo esperar a ser tu esposa —Ella sonrió y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su amado. De esto era de lo que realmente se trataba la vida, vivir y amar con las personas por las que te preocupabas profundamente.

Darcy sonrió y miró hacia abajo a su futura novia. Ella se veía tan hermosa a a la luz de luna y le tomó toda su fuerza no besarla otra vez. Pero él sabía que una vez que empezara, le tomaría todo para detenerse. En su lugar, la llevó hasta una fuente cercana y se sentó con ella al borde de la fuente.

—Está bien, anunciaremos nuestro compromiso al primer momento posible mañana. Te visitaré y se los diremos juntos.

Lizzy se rió un poco y sonrió:—Estoy segura que madre estará bastante impactada. Está convencida que te detestó, y ha perdido la esperanza de emparejarnos.

—¿Tú madre estaba emparejándonos, lo estaba? —dijo Darcy sonriendo un poco para sí mismo—. No la recuerdo forzándonos a estar junto en algún punto.

—No creó que ella alguna vez, de verdad, nos haya tratado de emparejar, pero como Jane había hecho tan buen partido con el Sr. Bingley está convencida que ahora es una casamentera y que sabe que es lo mejor para todos. Lo siento por mis hermanas —Elizabeth se distrajo por un repentino movimiento en los jardines delante de ella. Se levantó y echó un vistazo sobre un seto y regresó rápidamente con un: "¡Oh!"

—¡William! —susurró Elizabeth—, nunca adivinaras quién está allí.

—¿Quién es, querida? —preguntó Darcy levantándose para ver por sí mismo. Tenía curiosidad de saber quien había provocado tal reacción de Elizabeth. Debía ser alguien al quien los dos conocieran. Cuidadosamente echó un vistazo sobre el seto y él, el mismo, se sorprendió por quien estaba detrás.

—¡Mary! ¡No puedo creer que Mary este flirteando con un caballero desconocido! No puedo, no lo haré, pasar otra vez por esto. Lo que paso Lydia ya fue suficientemente malo.

—Bueno, parece que tu hermana no es tan recatada como parece —dijo Darcy—. Pero no te preocupes, al parecer tuve una mejor vista que tú. El caballero en cuestión, es de hecho, el Sr. Benjamin Daniels, un miembro del parlamente en ascenso. Creó que fue secretario de Jonathan Grey por muchos años. Estoy seguro que fue donde ganó el suficiente apoyó para volverse miembro del Parlamento.

Elizabeth se quedó muda por un momento. ¿Mary, su hermana Mary, tenía un pretendiente secreto del que nadie sabía? Aparentemente había más en su hermana que a simple vista. Debido a que ella era muy cercana a Jane, no pensó en acercarse a sus otras hermanas. Debía hablar con Jane sobre esto. ¡Estaba segura que Jane no tenía idea! ¡Mary... un pretendiente!

Darcy tomó otra vez a Elizabeth de la mano y la llevó de vuelta a la fuente donde estaban sentados antes de que ese disgusto hubiera tomado lugar.

—Deberíamos hablar de lo que va a pasar mañana. Después de todo, la noticia ciertamente causara sorpresa a tu familia. ¡Deberíamos discutir lo que se dirá!

—¿No vas simplemente a irrumpir en mi casa declarando tu amor por mí? —dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

Darcy le lanzó una mirada a Elizabeth

—¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el que declare su amor primero? Después de todo, ellos son tu familia...

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo Elizabeth—. Pero creó que debemos ser los dos. Mi padre no me dejara ir contigo si no cree que yo en verdad te amó y tú a mí.

—Está bien entonces, Iré mañana y simplemente le anunciaremos nuestro compromiso a tu familia —dijo Darcy—, no pueden poner objeciones porque nos amamos el uno al otro.

Elizabeth suspiró y se inclinó acercándose a Darcy. Finalmente, su compromiso sería público y serían libres de verse el uno al otro cuando quisieran. Todo sería perfecto ahora, ella simplemente lo sabía.

_El siguiente día, la mañana del anuncio._

Elizabeth lucía terrible. Por alguna razón fue incapaz de dormir toda la noche. Se había pasado toda la noche dando vuelta y cada pequeño sonido parecía mantenerla despierta. Finalmente se paró sabiendo que si trataba de mantenerse ocupada, su mente no divagaría. No era que no estuviera emocionada sobre el prospecto del anunciamiento de su compromiso. Estaba aterrada. ¿Y si su familia no lo aceptaba? Oh, estaba segura que su madre lo haría, después de todo, el Sr. Darcy tenía suficiente dinero para apaciguar a la Sra. Bennet, pero aún así, no estaba segura como iba a resultar y la aterraba.

—Lizzy, por favor sienta —dijo la Sra. Bennet—. ¡Tus vueltas me están distrayendo! ¿Cómo se supone que tenga una mañana relajante contigo dando vueltas?

Lizzy se sentó en un chaise juntó a Jane, pero su mente continuó divagando. Parecía que todo lo que pasaba dentro, o afuera, de la casa le llamaba la atención. No estaba segura de exactamente cuando el Sr. Darcy llegaría. Jane, a quien Elizabeth le había contado de sus planes la noche entera, tomó la mano de su hermana en apoyo, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

Justo cuando Elizabeth se estaba relajando una doncella anunció la llega de un visitante:—Un Sr. Darcy. Ha perdido hablar con toda la familia, madam. —dijo la doncella a la Sra. Bennet.

—¿Oh, qué querrá ese insufrible hombre? —refunfuñó la Sra. Bennet—, ¡Oh bien, mande al Sr. Bennet y en un momento de entrar al Sr. Darcy

Cuando el Sr. Darcy entró en el pequeño saloncito Elizabeth apenas le pudo quitar los ojos de encima. Si era posible, él se veía mucho más guapo que nunca antes. Vestía una elegante chaqueta oscura que lo complementaba bien. Cruzó la habitación y se detuvo justo en frente de Elizabeth, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Lizzy se congeló por un momento, pero levantando la mirada a los ojos de su amado, sonrió y puso su mano en la de él. Aunque había estado temiendo este momento toda la mañana, ahora que el Sr. Darcy estaba con ella, sabía que podría enfrentar cualquier cosa. Darcy la ayudó a levantarse y la dirigió al frente de la habitación. En ese momento el Sr. Bennet entro al salón, luciendo tan confuso como siempre. Se acercó a la Sra. Bennet y le susurró:

—¿Qué está pasando?

La familia Bennet miró a la pareja en el frente de la habitación con ojos cuestionantes, esperando que dijeran algo.

Elizabeth miró al Sr. Darcy una más antes de aclararse la garganta suavemente.

—Madre, padre, el Sr. Darcy me ha pedido que me case con él. Y yo he dicho que sí. —Elizabeth exhaló y sonrió, finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, su secreto estaba a la luz.

Al parecer la familia Bennet estaba sorprendida por las noticias. Después de todo, Elizabeth solo había mostrado su desagrado por el caballero a su lado. Fue la Sra. Bennet la que habló primero.

—¡Vaya Lizzy, no tenía idea! ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?

Parecía que la Sra. Bennet no iba a terminar pronto su preguntas, así que simplemente el Sr Bennet dijo:—Esta es, por supuesto, tu elección, Lizzy, pero me gustaría hablar a solas con el Sr. Darcy, por un momento.

Darcy, quien había estado callado hasta el momento, inclinó levemente la cabeza hacía el Sr. Bennet y lo siguió fuera del saloncito. Lizzy lo observó irse con una sonrisa, antes de volverse hacia sus hermanas y madre. Todas al mismo tiempo parecían hacer millones de preguntas. ¡No sabía donde comenzar! Fue Mary quien hizo la más sencilla.

—Bueno Lizzy, ¿Lo amas?

Ella sonrió, con la clase de sonrisa que solo alguien enamorado puede dar, y dijo:— Sí. Sí, lo hago. Demasiado.

Esto acalló las preguntas por un momento mientras su madre y hermanas la miraban fijamente. Elizabeth estaba segura que tenían muchas más preguntas, pero ella simplemente quería estar con su Sr. Darcy.

—Lo siento madre, pero es importante que esté con el Sr. Darcy en este momento.

Con eso salió del saloncito con dirección a la oficina de su Padre.


End file.
